A Dream a Nightmare or Possibly Reality?
by spize666
Summary: Cori does what all FMAB fans want to do, she falls into FMAB! Problem is she thinks it's all a dream (either that or she's high/in a coma) There's also another problem, she brought a Mary Sue with her. How can she compete with A SUE? Plus the fact that they're sent to a creepy town where people are going missing. Rated T because of possible harsh swearing, and violent scenes.
1. Sugar Honey Ice Tea

_This is thinking_

"This is talking"

OoOoOo

I sigh in exasperation as I scroll though the Fan Fiction website, I'd been trying FOREVER to find a good story! But I hadn't found anything yet!

_There are so many Mary Sues! _

I pause as suddenly an idea comes to me.

_Maybe I should write about a Mary Sue!.. Actually no, they would drive me nuts… but maybe drawing it could be fun… maybe I'll take a page out of Ed and Al's book and try HUMAN TRANSMUTATION! ON A SUE!_

I chuckle as grab my black sketchbook and flip to a random page, god I'm bored!

I quickly check on my laptop what a human transmutation alchemy circle looks like.

"Wow that looks complicated… like really complicated… HERE WE GO!

After 3 minutes, a few swears, and a lot of yelling I finally draw a transmutation circle in my sketchbook. It wasn't perfect but it'll do…

_I'm lucky my parents are at work right now or they would be annoyed with all my yelling! Ok now on to the Sue! What should she look like…?_

On top of the drawing of the transmutation circle I draw a girl my age (15) who is 4'10 feet tall.

_Edward is 4'11 but with his elevator shoes and antenna he looks like he is 5'5, so either way with or without them she will be shorter than him! Just like a Sue! Ooooh and she has long silky black hair, and it reaches her waist! And of course it is NEVER messy!_

I quickly draw her hair.

_Oh and OF COURSE her eyes have to be HUGE and… PURPLE! Oh and it has tiny specks of silver in them!" I laugh as I draw them on her face… "She has to have an amazing smile and a small nose… oh duh also of course she has to have a hourglass figure! Her skin will be pale and have no blemishes at all! And she will be wearing… I know! A black crop top that is above her belly button oh and it has a red stripe running down the side because Ed's favourite colours are red and black! And she will be wearing a black mini skirt!_

"Because OBVIOUSLY that is the right stuff to wear when fighting for your life!" I mutter as I draw her clothes, and for shoes I draw a pair of red pumps.

I chuckle to myself as I look down at my creation.

"And for her name… Raven Moon Blood! PERFECT!" I write her name on the top of the page.

_Hmmm… now wha- oh how could I have forgot! OF COURSE she has to be ALSO be SUPER smart at science and great at alchemy! Actually she will also be a state alchemist, having become one at 13! Her state alchemist name will be… the wind alchemist! Because she uses wind alchemy which she invented!_

"Oh god I hate her already! SUCCESS! Whoohoo let's try this!" I laugh and clap my hands and slap them to the page.

Nothing.

"Aw…ha well didn't really expect anything!' I swivel around in my chair, grab my sketchbook and start pushing at the ground with my feet, rolling my chair towards the door.

I start to drool as I remember that I have chocolate ice cream in the fridge downstairs.

_I WANT CHOCOLATE! MAMA NEEDS HER- _"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I scream in surprise and start at my sketchbook, my jaw nearly hitting the ground. The circle was glowing. Glowing blue light. IT WAS FUCKING GLOWING!

"WHAT THE FRACK?!" I yell and push off with my feet so hard than I flip the chair, it starts to fall over and my stomach lurches.

**SMACK!**The chair hits the ground and I shriek in surprise and roll of it, falling of it. Suddenly an image flashes through my head. There's a white figure… and it's standing in front of a… gate?

I lie on the hard floor confused.

_Wait._

_My floor is carpeted… why is the floor hard…?_

I look at my white carpeted floor, or what it USED TO BE. Instead brown wood takes its place.

I stare at the floor, trying to remember how to breathe. _WHAT…?_

I hear a soft chuckle.

"That was a graceful fall Soldier." I hear a deep voice say with amusement.

"….what?" My head hurts and I feel like I'm spinning, I wonder if I'm hearing things. I sit up and rub my aching head and glance upwards at the voice.

_Ok now I know I'm defiantly seeing things. _

I gasp in shock as I stare at Roy Mustang, who is behind his desk smirking.

_WHY IS EVERYTHING ANIMATED?! WHY IS ROY MUSTANG IN FRONT OF ME?!_

"W-w-w…" I trail off my jar hanging open as I try to comprehend what the hell is going on.

"Seems you hit your head harder than I thought, get off the ground and put the chair back I have someone I want you to meet and they should be hear soon."

I just stare at him, and then I notice where he is looking. I look beside me and see a black chair, but it isn't my wheelie chair.

"Uh…ok…" I stand up and grab the chair, moving it to the front of his desk placing it beside another chair. I notice that I'm wearing the Amestris soldiers' uniform, except with pants and that weird long half skirt thing like Hawkeye has. Strangely I have an odd belt with lots of pockets. And I realize I'm wearing black fingerless gloves.

My body practically moves automatically as thoughts zip around my head like lightning. _Maybe I hit my head really hard when I fell and now I'm dead? In a coma? No wait I bet this is a dream!_

"This is _so_ cool!" I mumble to myself as I sit back in the chair.

"Did you say something?" Mustang asks me.

"U-uh no! Uh… sir…?" I say it like it's a sort of question.

_I'm supposed to call him sir right_?

Mustang gives me a strange look but just says "Get yourself together; they're going to be here any second."

"…Who…sir?" He just smirks again, then as if right on cue…

**SLAM!**

I nearly fall off the damn chair again. I scramble around a bit getting myself back into a sitting position, than whip my head around looking for the source of the noise. I glance at blur of gold and red kicking open the door and rushing forwards slamming into the desk near me.

I give a little yelp and turn towards the thing next to me. The thing turns out to be a short looking boy, with blond hair in a braid, wearing black and red, with gold eyes, gold eyes that are currently glaring at Mustang.

_Oh…my…god. Must. Refrain. From. Fangirling!_

The one and only Edward Elric was standing right beside me, looking very pissed.

"What the hell Colonel?! I have things to do I can't come at your beck and call all the time!" He yells frustration evident in his voice.

"Brother!" I hear a high pitch voice say behind me, I whip my head around again.

_I'm starting to feel dizzy with all this head turning._

I watch as a giant suit of armour ducks underneath he door way and runs over to the angry Ed, grabbing him before he can launch himself over the desk and try to strangle Mustang.

"Brother please! Calm down!" As Edward starts yelling insults and Alphonse tries to calm him down I stare at the two in complete shock.

"Who's she?" I blink as I realize that she means me. Ed seems to have calmed down and now is looking at me suspiciously.

I try to answer his question but it seems like my speaking abilities have taken a vacation. I try to form words probably looking like a fish out of water, thankfully Mustang answers Edwards question.

"Fullmetal meet Miss Terri Dan a soldier, she will be accompanying you on your next mission for protection.

_Terri… Dans? What that's me? My name is Cori Rostel! And I'm going to be traveling with the Elrics…_

"WAIT I'M WHAT?!" I shriek at the same time Edward hollers "HELL NO!"

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" I jump up taking a few steps back as I wave my hands aroud in front of me.

_As much as traveling with the Elrics sounds AWESOME, there's NO WAY in hell I can protect them!_

"I have no confidence in my ability to make sure these two don't end up dead!" I shriel, but Mustang just laughs.

"Why are you being so modest Terri? I've seen you use you're knives I trust that you will be able to keep the Elrics in one piece."

_ESQUEEZE ME?! KNIVES?! __**WHAT KNIVES?!**_ _Since when was I good with KNIVES?!_

I have to hold back a squeak of shock as I look down at the odd belt I have, suddenly realizing something. I open up one of the pockets on the side of the belt and look in shock at the 5 daggers it has inside. I open up another pocket and find a few knifes. I have 2 pockets on my belt, 1 on my right side and one on my right left side. In total I have 10 daggers.

_Oh crap, he expects me to be able to protect Ed and AL with KNIVES?! I CAN'T PEEL A BLOODY APPLE WITHOUT IT LOOKING LIKE A WALRUS KNAWED ON IT! NEVERMIND USING A KNIFE AS AN ACTUAL WEAPON!_

I look up from the knives realizing the conversation had moved on.

"I'll be sending you off on a dangerous mission Fullmetal, you're going to need help. There's also one more person coming…

And AGAIN just like on cue someone steps through the doorway.

"I presume you're talking about me?" I hear a girl's voice ask, her voice is annoyingly high pitched. Kind of like a retarded Alvin and the Chipmunks girl version.

I turn around to see a short girl with pale skin and long black hair, large purple eyes (with silver specks in them) with an amazing figure, wearing a black crop top with a red stripe down the side, with a black mini skirt and pumps stand looking shyly at us. Her left leg is automail.

"Sugar honey ice tea." I mumble in shock staring at the girl. But no one else takes notice of what I said, Edward stands looking at the girl also in shock with a slight blush creeping on to his face, Alphonse is also staring at the girl and I could guess if he could he would be blushing. Mustang just puts his feet on his desk, leans back in his chair and smirks. Again. I was really starting to hate that smirk.

"Everyone meet Raven Moon Blood the Wind Alchemist."

_Ok obviously this isn't a dream. This is a FUDGING NIGHTMARE! _

While Mustang asks Raven to close the door Ed seems to get over his shock.

"I've heard a lot about you! You created wind alchemy right?" Ed looks curiously at her.

_Oh. My. God. What have I DONE?! I've unleashed THE SUE! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSSSS!_

Instead of yelling at everybody to jump out the window and run, like I wanted too, I just quietly groaned and slowly sank back into the chair.

"That's right!" She replies in that annoying voice. She then tilts her head a little and smiles.

Oh dear lord, you would have thought Edward's head was suddenly a tomato from the shade it was.

"Raven, this is the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, his little brother Alphonse Elric." Mustang gestures at each of us then turns towards me. "And this is Terri Dans a soldier who will be going with you."

"It's nice to meet you all! Wow the Fullmetal Alchemsit? I've heard so much about you! I hope we get all get along!" Raven tilts her head and smiles again.

I suddenly feel very, very sick.

"Y-yah I can't wait to work with you!" Ed grins at Raven sheepishly.

_WAIT, so when he finds out I'M going to travel with him, he says 'HELL NO!' but when he finds out SHE'S coming he's fine with it?! Why am I even surprised. She's a freaking Sue of course he loves her. _

Alphonse looks over at me and watches in confusion as I rapidly pinch my arm.

I quickly realize that pinching isn't helping me wake up; I look up when I hear Al's voice.

"Uh… Terri are you alright?" I can feel myself blush as everyone turns to look at me.

"Uh… yep I'm peachy!'

… _Peachy? Peachy?! PEACHY?! When have I ever used the word PEACHY?!_

"Sooooo…." I try to think of a way to distract them. "Uh M-Sir" _Woah almost called him Mustang there, I think that would be a sign of disrespect or something. I don't know, is it? I don't know this stuff!_

"Where are we heading?" I ask looking over at Mustang. Ed had finally stopped looking at Raven and also looked over at Mustang.

"I'm sending you to a town in the north it's called Laustle. There have been some strange disappearances-" Edward cut's him off.

"What do you mean strange? And why do I need help with this case?"

"If you let me finish Fullmetal" Mustang looks at Ed, his eye twitching a bit. "I'm getting there. The strange thing about the disappearances is that whenever someone's disappeared people in town sometimes see a red glow in the area where they vanished. Also if the victim has any family the relatives receive a note at least a week after the disappearance. It always says the same thing. 'There sacrifice will be put to good use.'"

I feel a chill go up my spine.

"A red glow…" Edward mumbles than glances over at Alphonse, they both look at each other and seem to communicate something.

"How many have gone missing?" Al asks.

"Seventeen people have disappeared; the seventeen people have been twelve citizens, two alchemists, and three state alchemists." At this Ed looked up sharply at Mustang.

"State alchemists were the first to disappear, only after all the state alchemists in the town were gone did citizens and other alchemists start to go missing." Mustang continued speaking, looking at all in turn, he's face serious.

"So it seems whoever is taken them, if they are being taken, prefers state alchemists over citizens and normal alchemists, but will still kidnap them if there's no other state alchemists left." Edward speaks calmly, watching Mustang.

_HOW IS HE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?! This is FREAKY!_

"Correct, this is why it's helpful that this two go with you." Mustang waves a hand at Raven and I.

"Raven's skills as an alchemist can help you greatly, while Terri is not a state alchemist so hopefully she won't be targeted, at least not straight away. The same applies to Alphonse."

I have to refrain myself from gulping. _I have a bad feeling…_

"Also," Mustang says sharply looking into each of our eyes. "The orders to send you four on this mission comes the Fuhrer himself."

I can't help but let out a gasp at this, and I'm not the only one as I hear a sharp gasp come from Al. Ed looks shocked, and Raven looks… Raven doesn't look confused or shocked at all. She just smiles. Creepy.

"T-the Fuhrer? But why…?" I ask feeling bewildered. My _bad feeling? Yah it just increased. This is an 11 out 10 on the 'creepy as hell' scale._

"I don't know. We take our orders and don't ask questions. You will return to your homes and get whatever you think you will need and be at the train station at 4." I look up at the clock on the wall; it reads that it's 2.

"You will need to go to the town Seihge then get on a different train to reach Laustel. The total trip to Laustel will take 2 days."

2 DAYS?! ON A TRAIN?! Noooooo! And crap I don't even know where my home IS! How am I supposed to get my stuff?! DO I EVEN HAVE STUFF?! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO SURVIVE THIS?!

"Terri." It takes me a few seconds to realize that's my name. _Dang that's going to get some taking used too._

"Yah- uh Sir?" I glance at Mustang my hands absent mindedly fiddling with the knives in the pockets of my belt.

"You can call me Colonel you know, you always did." I blush a bit at this but force myself to continue looking at him.

"Also since you live a bit far, and you can't afford to be late I'll be having Second Lieutenant Havoc drive you home and to the station. "

**SLAM!**

And for the fourth time that day, scratch that is this the fifth? I almost fall out of my chair in surprise.

Everyone turns towards the door which has been slammed open. I can hear Mustang mutter something about the door going to break one day with all this slamming of it. But I ignore him, intend choose to stare at Havoc as he rushes in looking flustered.

"But Sir!" he cries glancing at me then Mustang. "I can't escort her! I have a date!" He looks pleadingly at Mustang.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc." Ice coats Mustangs words and I notice Havoc flinch. "Were you eavesdropping? Also do you mean to tell me you were prepared to go off and have a date during work hours?" Mustang's eye begins to twitch again.

Havoc looks surprised and then starts sweating profusely, and starts to wave his hands in front of him.

"W-w-what?! O-of course not Colonel! I was just…" Havoc glances around at us (I notice Ed laughing quietly to himself)

"I- you know what? It's almost time for your train! I mean thing! I mean… come on! Let's get going!" Havoc panics and grabs my wrist and starts to drag me through the doorway.

"Uh…ok…" Havoc slams the door behind me and runs out of the office, I look behind me as we run out. I notice Riza, Furer, Breda, and Fallman sitting at some desk watching us curiously as we zip out. I can help the giant smile that stretches across my face.

_Mustang's team! So cool!_

"HAVOC! WAIT!" I hear Mustang yell out but Havoc just drags me faster, I turn around to see an angry Mustang running behind us waving a piece of paper in the air. "You forgot to get the address idiot!"

Havoc pauses in surprise but then turns around snatching the paper out of Mustangs hand. "Right! I won't let you down sir!"

Mustang looks like he wants to say something but before he can Havoc grabs my arm and resumes dragging me through a door and out into the hallway, ignoring an angry yell from Mustang.

_This is going to be..interesting…_

OoOoOo

**Authors Note**

**And the adventure begins! If you have any ideas or scenes you want to see in the story feel free to tell me, maybe I can add them in! If they are really nutty I might use them in an Omega. I will try to update once a week! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Cranky Old Guys and Crazy Car Rides

Havoc drags me through some hallways muttering about how Mustang is always ruining his dates.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc."

"ALWAYS has to ruin them some way or another!"

"Lieutenant Havoc!" I try again pulling at my arm.

"Either he steals them from me, or he makes me stay late at nights so I can't have any!" He fumes not listening to me.

My arm starts to really hurt.

"JEAN HAVOC!" I yell, pulling harder at my arm.

Havoc blinks in surprise and turns towards me, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"You're yanking my arm off!" I tug at my arm again and he suddenly let's go.

"Oh sorry! I didn't notice! Hey you've never called me by my first name before! This is a first!"

"Uh oh… sorry." I mutter wondering if I've insulted him.

"No it's fine! Just don't get too used to it, soldiers aren't really supposed to call their superiors by their first names. But calling me just Havoc is fine!" He ruffles my hair with his hand and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. _Havoc was always such an awesome character!_

"Right." I follow him down the hallway as we start walking again.

"But we should hurry, you don't have much time to grab your stuff and go!" He starts to run down the hall and I run after him to catch up.

We rush out of the building (We would have been out a few minutes earlier if I hadn't kept running into walls. I kept looking around me in awe at HQ instead of actually watching where I was going. My nose really hurts.) As Havoc hurries down the stairs in front of the entrance I just smirk and start to run gaining speed before the first step.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as I jump off the stairs waving my hands in a pin wheel motion. I notice Havoc looking up at me, his jaw open in astonishment.

**THUD!** My legs hit the ground hard and tip forwards and roll into a ball. I roll a few times then stop, I quickly get back up patting off any grass or dust off me.

"What the hell was that?!" Havoc runs over to me, I notice the two guards who were near the entrance also staring at me in shock. I just smirk; I didn't really know why I felt like that. I guess all the excitement of seeing some of my favourite characters EVER had gotten to me.

I just laugh at Havoc's confused expression and take off across the lawn.

_THIS IS AWESSSOMMMME I'm in AMESTRIS BEST DREAM EVER!_

But I suddenly remember a certain Mary Sue who had also appeared.

I drop my head in despair. _But why did she have to show up?_

Havoc just watches my quick change of emotions and shakes his head. He mutters something about being a handful and continues walking.

OoOoOo

_Agh I feel sick!_

I get car sick really easily, and I was starting to feel pretty bad.

I sigh and lean on my hand staring out the window at the houses rushing by; the weather gloomy with storms clouds covering the sun but it hadn't started raining yet. I know you're not supposed to look out the window if you get car sick because it makes you feel worse but I wasn't about to miss the chance to look at Central. I'm in the back seat (because the front seat is mess of old cigarette buds, nice Havoc) and I notice Havoc glance back at me. I had been in the car for maybe 30 minutes now, and I was SO BORED. In the time in the car I had find out that I, or better yet _Terri_ had indeed met Havoc before once, when she was visiting Mustang before a month ago, or something like that. That was why he wasn't confused about how I knew his first name before. Havoc tried to ask me some questions about why I had to see Mustang but I just said I couldn't remember. He had looked suspicious but dropped it.

_I don't get it… _I thought to myself as I watched some people cross the street through the window. I try to ignore my pounding headache.

_This all feel so real…but there's no way it can be real! That's impossible! Maybe it seems so real to me because I'm on drugs, or in a coma or something!...I hope I'm not in a coma… or on drugs for that matter! But something has to be going on! _

I gasp as I suddenly remember something. An image flashes through my head, a white figure standing in front of a black gate! That's what I saw when I first came here! When I fell on the floor of Mustangs office!

_Could that mean…_

My thoughts are interrupted by the squeal of tires. I feel myself shoot forward.

"EEEEEE!" I give an undignified shriek and hit the back of the seat in front of me. I crumble to the ground.

I moan in pain. _What the hell?_

"Terri!" Havoc turns around and quickly tries to grab me and lift me up back in to the seat. The car had stopped moving.

"Are you ok?" he asks worriedly.

"I think I broke every bone in my body… but besides that I'm good." I mutter trying to ignore the pounding headache in my head. "What happened?" I ask sinking back into my seat, trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

_6 times I've fallen out of my seat today… or was it 5?_

"That van over there!" Havoc points out the window at a black van speeding away from the scene. It is completely black, even the windows look darkened, the only colour on it is a ref left hand mark with a red circle around it on the bottom left corner of the back of the van.

"The idiot in that van swerved suddenly in front of me! I had to stop the car to avoid crashing! Did you see their license plate? It was S7 something… dammit!" Havoc yells out in frustration as I try to remember the plate number.

"I think there was a 6 and an 11 in there somewhere…? Ugh sorry I don't remember."

Havoc just sighs. "It's alright I just hope the van doesn't create problems for anyone else. We're near your home now thankfully. Oh but Terri?"

"Yah?" I look out the window as I heat more honking. Oh god, I realize that the car had stopped in the middle of the street. It was a miracle another car hadn't crashed into us yet, I could hear honking coming from some other cars.

"Put on your seatbelt!" Havoc yells at me, and I sweat drop. _Cool I sweat dropped!_

"Right right sorry." _Fun more driving. I feel like I'm going to throw up, stupid CAR SICKNESS!_

Thankfully the rest of the drive was only 5 minutes and Havoc parks the car in front of a small building.

"Here we are… your home is very…interesting." Havoc awkwardly announces staring in horror (he tried to hide it I but could tell) at the place.

"Interesting?! It looks like it's from a horror movie!" I say out loud momentarily forgetting that this was now MY place.

I hear Havoc mutter "What's a horror movie?" But I ignore him staring in shock at the building.

The building was old and gray with cracks in it, the entrance was a wooden door that had…bullet holes in?! There was a scary looking black (well not really black more like dirty faded black) spiraling staircase on the right side of the building, looking like it was going to break down at any second. It leads to a large balcony 12 feet above the entrance. The balcony had another 3 wooden doors on it. There was one small window on the left of the door, but the glass was cracked and so dirty I couldn't see inside. The rest of the neighbourhood around it wasn't doing much better.

_My god do I LIVE here?! I guess with a soldier's salary you can't exactly get a mansion but… geez_

"I guess it must be hard to afford a nice place by yourself…" Havoc says breaking me out of my thoughts.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean by myself?"

"Well…um I heard about your parents passing away…so…" Havoc awkwardly coughs into his arm, not looking me in the eye.

A wave of sadness washes over me. _So here my parents…died? _

"Uh yeah… I'm going to go get my stuff." I mutter unclipping my seatbelt and getting out of the car as fast as I can to get away from the depressing gloom starting to press down on me.

"I'll wait here, don't take too long though." Havoc yells out the window as I shut the door.

I turn around and start to walk towards the building, nearly tripping on the uneven ground. I still felt pretty sick from the car ride, and even more than usual since the ride was so bumpy. Stupid old cars and their stupid old roads.

I cautiously open the wooden door, again noticing the bullet holes in it. _Freaking BULLET HOLES! What the heck?!_

I poke my head around the doorway and realize I'm in some sort of small lobby. In the lobby to the left is a set of stair going upward towards a second floor. To the right is a large old desk, with 5 cubby holes behind it. In the cubby holes are keys on a metal ring hanging from a hook. There's a chair behind the desk but no one's sitting in it. On the desk is a pack of cigarettes, and a tap bell. To the right of the cubby holes is another wooden door that's closed.

And ew, I notice a giant spider in a corner of the room.

_I hate spiders_

"Um… hello?" I look around confused about what I should be doing, and kind of nervous. When only silence answers me I walk towards the bell and slam my hand on top of it.

**RING!**

I wait for a few seconds, but nothing happens. _What? Is this place abandoned or something? _

**RING!** I slam my hand on the bell again, and _again_ nothing happens.

Frustrated I call out "HELLO?!" And start to ring the bell with more vigour.

**RING! RING! RING!**

**SLAM!**

I gasp in fright and freeze, my hand over the bell. The door beside the cubby holes had opened to reveal an old man; he had grey hair on his head. Well the hair he head left, he was mostly bald. He had wrinkly grey skin, and was wearing an old stained brown shirt and ratty jeans. On his shirt was a name tag, it was hard to read the name on it since it was crusted with dirt but I was able to make out the name Geof.

And he was glaring at e with the most hate filled eyes I've ever seen on a person over 60. He looked even more pissed then that time I ran into that lady with my scooter by accident.

"Well Terri." His voice was a raspy whisper but he said my name with hate. Like as if it was the most disgusting word he had ever heard.

_What a nice guy_

"You're back." He sounded disappointed. "Let me guess, you lost your key again."

"Uh…" I tried (and failed) to inconspicuously search my all my pockets on my uniform and belt for a key. I came up with nothing.

"Yah I did…sorry." I say weakly, intimidated by the angry old man.

He sniffs at me in disdain and turns around and takes a key from the cubby hole marked with a 5. He hands me an old dirty key, I noticed his hands were dirty and his nails looks gnarled and yellow. As I take the key from him I made a mental note to wash my hands next time I came upon a sink. Or even a puddle, I wasn't being picky.

"Those keys cost you know." He told me sounding like he was talking to a little child who couldn't understand anything. "I'll be adding the price for it on to your next month's rent. With the cost of the key of 2000 Cenz and the rent money of 70,000 Cenz you're total for next month is 72,000 Cenz."

"Uh.." I had no idea how much that was but it _sounded_ like a lot of money, way too much for a place like this and for one key.

"That sounds a bit much…" I say watching as the man narrows his eyes at me in anger. Uh oh.

"Oh please! I say it's too little for a soldier of the military like you!" His voice dripping with hate. Seriously the hate was dripping on to the floor.

_Not a big fan of the military…_

"Ok alright!" I snap losing my temper. What is wrong with this guy?!

"Stop acting like I killed your mother!" I walk up the stairs to the right of the lobby, not turning back.

"Terri!" I hear him yell behind me.

_God what now?_

"What?!" I look back down at him.

"To get to your room you have to go up the stair case outside, or have you forgotten, Terri?" he says in a conceited tone, obviously thinking I was stupid.

I glare at him and stomp down the stairs. "I didn't forget, Jof!" I was telling the truth, I hadn't forgotten because I had never remembered in the first place, but I couldn't exactly tell him that.

"It's GEOF!" He shrieks at me, pronouncing his name as Gee-off.

"Whatever JOF!" I furiously walk out of the building and head towards the black staircase. Before the door closes behind me I hear mutter something about raising my rent money.

_Wonderful!_

I would have stomped up the spiraling staircase in anger, but I was worried that if I did it would break. So I climbed up the stair case as carefully as I could, trying my best not to accidently impale myself at the random sharp broken edges of the banister and steps. I reach the balcony and head towards a door marked with a 5. I put the key in the key hole, and with a creak the door opens. I quickly slip the key into the pocket in my military jacket.

I walk into the room, and immediately stop, realizing I can hardly see anything, the only light coming from the outside behind me. I grasp blindly in the dark trying to ignore the thought that there could be someone with a knife in front of me and I wouldn't know. Finding a switch near the doorway, I flick it on. A tiny bulb in the middle of the ceiling flickers on, casting a brownish glow across the room, and thankfully it appears to be a little better off than the rest of the building. The room still looked old but it was obvious someone had cleaned it up. For one thing there wasn't any dust, and, thankfully no spiders or webs. There were no windows, but there was a small simple bed in the left corner of the room, and a desk against the wall near it. There's a small wardrobe near the end of the bed. There was an open door way, with no door on the other side of the wall that seemed to lead to a tiny kitchen, it had a refrigerator, a sink near it, and an old looking stove. There was a small table and one chair. There was a closed door in the kitchen near the refrigerator.

Curious I walk towards the refrigerator and open it; suddenly the stench of something rotten overwhelms me.

"Ewwww! Did something die?!" I put a hand over my nose and look into the fridge, seriously hoping I don't see a rotting corpse. Thankfully there was no body, but there was some rotting fruit, and something in a bowl. I didn't really know what it was; it was green… and white… with fluff on top. I still felt a bit sick from the car ride, and the stench wafting from the 'food' (if I could even call it that) was seriously not helping. The fridge was hardly cold, probably the reason the food went bad. I shut the refrigerator and walk over to the sink. Fully intent on scrubbing my hands clean, I had touched that old man's hands when I had grabbed the key. Who knew what he touched with those.

_Ew._

I turn on the tap and…

**GLARP!**

I take a step back as the sink starts to make noises.

_It sounds like its dying! No it's sounds like the stuff you hear from The Exorcist! _

**BLURP! **

**SMACK!**

The tap spits out a glob of water mixed with… brown/blackish glop.

"Um…I guess I have to find another sink somewhere else…" I mumble to myself as I turn off the tap. I walk over to the wooden door near the fridge. I reach for the doorknob, but stop myself and instead put my ear to the door, listening for any strange noises. Hearing nothing I breathe in preparing myself. Who knows what horrors lie beyond that door.

I grasp the doorknob and whip open the door, an arm coming up to cover my face, just in case something comes flying out.

The first thing I see is a toilet. There's another tiny sink in front of it with a dirty-ish mirror hanging over it. Beside the sink in the corner is a closed off space surrounded by glass, with a glass door. It looks like a shower.

I face palm. "Scared of a bathroom. Wow, nice Cori! How am I supposed to protect Ed and Al if I get freaked out over _a bathroom_?!" I gripe to myself.

I walk over to the sink, noticing an unused hair brush I grab it, there was also a tooth brush near it, still in its wrapping. I grab that also so I can bring it on the trip. Remembering what happened with the sink in the kitchen I warily I reach out and turn on the tap and…

**BLARP!**

"BLOODY HELL!" I yell out as some of the gunk that the tap spat out splashes on the sink and ON MY JACKET. My MILITARY jacket.

"Ewwww." I quickly turn off the tap, and grab a towel that's hanging off the showering glass. I wipe at the… stuff… but I just spread it instead of getting it off. Nice, now my jacket has a yucky smear on it, professional.

_This day keeps getting better and better…Well actually it's been pretty awesome meeting Ed and Al but the Sue was not a happy surprise. Neither is this stupid stain!_

I growl in frustration, but stop when I suddenly have an idea. _There was a wardrobe in the bedroom, maybe there's an extra set of military clothes._

I sprint out of the bathroom, through the kitchen, and reach the bedroom. I really didn't have to sprint it only took 10 seconds to walk from one side of the apartment to the other side.

I reach out for the wardrobe, silently giving out a prayer that there wasn't going to be a dead body or Narnia or something in there, and whip the doors open.

I stare in shock at the contents, my jaw falling open. There were only a few clothes in the wardrobe, but they were my clothes. And I mean MY clothes. The SAME clothes I was wearing before this crazy dream started!

Hanging in the wardrobe is my white T shirt with the words 'Only here because I need an alibi' in red. There was also my black hoodie, it had a three stripes running down its side form hood to bottom. The middle stripe was purple, while the two stripes on either side of it were white. Hanging next to my hoodie was my black pants, the cool ones I liked that had 4 pockets. Folded nicely on the floor of the wardrobe was a pair of socks, and 3 pairs of underwear, there was also my pair of purple sneakers. I pick up the socks and can't help but laugh. Each one was a different colour, one blue, one yellow, one green, and one white. I always wore mismatched socks, just because I always lost the other one. The only pair of socks that were the same was the ones I was wearing for my military uniform, which were black and scratchy.

"AWESOME!" I couldn't help but squeak out. I have some of my old clothes! Nice! I gasp in delight as I find my old black backpack at the back of the wardrobe. Sweet now I had a place to put my stuff! I grab the clothes and stuff them into my backpack. I notice another little bag at the back of the wardrobe; it was a black pouch with a red draw string in it. 

Curious, I pick up the bag, it feels kind of cold and heavy, and it made a little chinking sound. I loosen the draw string and look inside; the pouch is filled with coins. Light coloured, dark coloured, brown, bronze, small, big, medium, different coins of all kinds with weird pictures on them. Some of the pictures were of a lion looking thing with a serpent looking tail, and another had a soldier on it. Even another looked like it had the Fuhrer's face on it!

_This must be Amestris money. Awesome now I can buy stuff. But I have no idea which coin is which or how much they are… crap this is going to be tricky. I guess this money must be what I get paid…_

I put the money bag into the smaller pocket at the front, and was all ready to go when I realized that I would probably want something to do on the train.

_Maybe the desk had some paper or pens or something to draw with._

The desk had two drawers; I close the wardrobe door, turn around and open one of the drawers.

I can't help the giant grin that forms on my face. My mood had soured from the car ride and from the cranky Jof guy, but things were lighting up!

I yelp in happiness as I take out my "IPHONE! WHOOHOOO!" I hold my phone to my chest hugging it. "I missed you!" I overdramatically yell.

"Ooooh! Could there be…?" I quickly check my phone to see if it has Wifi and… "Aw." Nope no Wifi. Though it's not like I really expected it I am in 1914. But this is MY dream/coma/drug induced/ thing shouldn't it have Wifi?

_Maybe it isn't a dream_

I freeze, a feeling of dread washing over me at the thought that had suddenly entered my head.

_Not a dream? That's impossible, yah this is the most real like feeling dream I've ever had but that doesn't mean anything. I mean come on. There's no way I teleported to Amestris, never mind bring a Mary Sue that I created with me! I mean isn't that sort of like Human Transmutation? Sort of? And it's not like I lost anything…_

Suddenly the memory of Truth standing in front of the gate comes back to me again. I shake my head in frustration.

_No. Not possible._

I push my confused feeling to the back of my head; I didn't have the time for this! I needed to pack and go! I look into the drawer for anything else, and find my earphones, a toonie, and a little panda for a key chain. The panda was my good luck charm.

I feel warmth spread through me as I also find a familiar bracelet at the back of the drawer, it had a skinny silver chain, and in the middle was the infinitive sign, a 8 sideways. The infinitive sign was dark blue.. I smile as I hold it, memories coming back to me. I clasp the bracelet on my right wrist, hiding it underneath my uniform sleeve.

"Woah… wait a minute…" I look down at the objects In front of me, realizing I had all this objects in my pockets before everything happened.

_Weird…is my brain subconsciously putting in my clothes and stuff in the dream or …?_

Even if I was really confused I couldn't help feeling happy, it was extremely nice to have a piece of home here with me. I stuff everything into the little pocket on my backpack. Then I open up the drawer, wondering if there's anything inside.

"Score!" I reach in and pull out my black medium sized sketch book. The same one I had used to draw Raven on. I flip to the last page I had been to, to see if it was there but to my surprise it was gone. It didn't even look like it had been ripped out or anything; it just looked like it had disappeared. I flip through the rest of my sketch book, I feel relieved as I find out the rest of my drawings were in there. But I realize some of them could be a problem… I put everything in my sketch book, drawings, thoughts, and song lyrics. There were some pictures of characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. Including a picture of Edward that I had worked _really_ hard on. It was a full size picture of his head and shoulders, looking straight ahead in determination, wearing his black jacket and red cloak, with his hair in a braid as usual. It was even in colour…if anyone found this pictures…

My face heats up thinking of what a situation THAT would be! Dammit, the only thing I could think of to do was to rip out my drawings of all the characters.

_I had worked so hard on them too!_

**HONK!  
HOOOOONKKK!**

Sudden honking interrupts my thoughts.

_Crap! I've been in here too long, Havoc must be going nuts! _

I quickly stuff my sketchbook into my bag, making a mental note to figure out what to do about it later. But there was no way I was leaving it there, I loved that sketch book and I was going on a TWO DAY train ride. I needed it! I find a few markers and coloured pencils, and happily add that into my bag. I look back in the drawer to see if I missed anything and to my delight I find 3 hair elastics, which had also been in my pocket before I had fallen into Mustangs office. They were blue, purple, and orange. I put them around my left wrist.

Satisfied I head out the door, making sure to lock it behind me. Whatever good that would do, if someone really wanted to they could easily get through the flimsy door. I was just being cautious. I walk down the stairs carefully, waving to the waiting car. Now I just need to get to the train station, then I'm off!

OoOoOo

**It's MONDAY, which sucks! But hey at least I updated! Also for those of you in school and celebrating Easter soon, we have a 4 day weekend coming up! Whoop!Also this chapter has a lot of Havoc in it because I just think that he's a pretty awesome character! Also I needed to show you guys a bit more into Terri's life, and make sure Cori gets some of her things. Next chapter we see Ed and Al again! And of course Raven! Please review!**

**ALSO!**

**Thank you lilaclily00 for being the first person to review and follow! *Gives you virtual chocolate chip cookie* And Thank you Lunagale for the review! I agreed with what you said about the beginning, I rewrote it and updated the first chapter. Hopefully the beginning is better this time!**


	3. The Ups and Downs of a Train Ride

I reach the waiting car and open the door, slinging my backpack onto the seat.

"Hey Havoc." I climb into the seat closing the door behind me.

"Sorry about being late." I apologize as I buckle my seat belt on.

"You better be! We only have an hour left to reach the train station." He replies, as he starts the car up.

"How long does it take to get to the trains station?" I ask

"45 minutes! And that's only without any traf-SHIT!"  
I can't help but jump when he swore. Startled I turn look up at him, from where I had been looking at my backpack.

"What's wro- oh." I look out the front window and see a long line of cars in front of us.

_CRAP_

"Where did all this cars come from?!" Havoc angrily yells pushing the horn.

**HONK!**

"Narnia?" I answer absentmindedly; I turn around and look behind me seeing more cars coming to a slow stop behind us.

Havoc pauses in his ranting and looks at me oddly. "Where?"

"You're right no way could they fit through the wardrobe." I can't help but give a small chuckle at his confused face.

**HONNNNNK! **A car behind us honks at us.

Havoc just glares behind me and pushes on the horn again.

**HOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKK!**

_Aaaaannndd my headaches back._

We sit in silence (well besides the constant honking coming from all around us) for about 5 minutes, only moving a couple feet every minute.

"Did something happen?" Havoc breaks the silence.

"Huh?" I reply looking up from the window, I had been staring at a women and a man who looked like they were arguing on the sidewalk.

"I mean what's with all this traffic? Even for rush hour this is a bit insane." He reaches into his pocket bringing out a pack of cigarettes.

"Maybe that nutso with the black van from earlier made another appearance." I suggest. "Also…"

"You're going to die." I look him straight in the eye as he whips his head around, a freaked out expression on his face.

"W-what?" he stutters looking at me.

I glance at his pack of cigarettes, and at the lighter he just got out.

"Because of all that smoking, you're going to die of cancer if you keep it up!" I answer, glaring at him.

Honestly I didn't have very much against smoking, but Havoc smoked WAY too much! And like I've said before he's an awesome character! He can't keep killing himself off this way!

"Oh that's what you meant…" Havoc breathes a sigh of relief.

I roll my eyes. "Duh."

"I know I should cut back but…" havoc just shrugs, lighting the cigarrete.

"At least open a window." I ask irritation plain in my words.

Havoc looks at me in surprise. "Can't you do it?" He asks, glancing at my window.

"What do you mean open it myself? You have to press the button."

_Didn't Havoc have the buttons at the front to open the windows? Why is he asking me to do it?_

Havoc gives me a strange look in the review mirror, then glances at my window again, well more like he glances below my window. "What are you talking about? Just roll it down!"

I look over at what he is staring at and notice a weird lever thing under the window. I had noticed it before but didn't know what it was so I hadn't asked.

_Oh. OH. OHHHHH! I GET IT! It's one of those old roll down windows. Duh I am in the 1914's. Actually I think we still have them in my time…_

I can feel myself blush with embarrassment as reach out and pull on the lever…_whoops wrong way._ I start to turn it the other way, the window going down with screeching halts. "Right right…" I mutter after finally getting the stupid window down, I breathe in the warm air feeling my mood lighten up a bit.

But something doesn't feel right…

_Hey! No more crazy honking!_

I look out the front window at the same time Havoc appears to notice the same thing I did.

"Finally!" Havoc cries, as we watch the cars in front of us start to move faster, the traffic start to lessen. Whatever had caused it in the first place must been resolved.

We start to drive down the main road, but suddenly turn at a smaller road with fewer cars.

_What? The train station is this way? I would think it would be down the main road…_

"Uh Havoc? Are we supposed to turn down here?" I ask

"Nope!" He answers, smirking with that damn cigarrete in his mouth.

"Huh? Wh-" I get cut off as the car suddenly picks up speed, I lurch forwards but the seatbelt catches me.

"SHORT CUT!" Yells Havoc as he puts the petal to the metal

"HAVVVOOOOOOOOOOCCC!" I shriek as I clutch onto the seat for dear life.

"You can't be late for that train or it'll fall on MY HEAD!" Havoc cries out, swerving around the few cars in the road. The tires make a **SCRRREEEEE!** Sound as we whip around a corner. It takes all my strength not to bounce right into the ceiling, the roads are so bumpy! I grab onto my bag tightly to keep it from bouncing around.

"PLEASE!" I bounce to the side slamming into the window. "SLOW!" I bounce to the right my seat belt pulling me back. "DOWN!" I scream as I bounce forwards almost bashing my nose into the seat in front of me.

_I'M GOING TO DIE!_

"YOU ARENT GOING TO MISS THIS TRAAAAIIINNN!" Screams Havoc.

After a few more turns, a lot more yelling, and a hell of a lot more bruises Havoc stops the car.

**SCREEEECH!**

"O-o-oh my…" I stutter. I'm a complete mess, I have a stain on my uniform, my uniform is all wrinkled, my hair is a complete mess, and I feel like I'm about to vomit!

"Out out OUT!" Yells Havoc, unbuckling his seat belt.

I unbuckle my seat belt but before I even have the chance to open my door Havoc is already out the car and at the door, yanking it open. He practically throws me out the door.

"Woahwoahwoah!" I yelp as I stumble trying to regain my balance. I look up and gasp in shock at the sight before me. I'm in front of a bustling train station, crowds of people are EVERYWHERE!

_This is so cool! And everything looks so weird because it's all animated! _

We're parked before a platform, and there's a train waiting near it.

**THUNK!  
**I nearly fall to the floor as something flies into my head. I turn around in confusion and spot my backpack lying on the floor in front of me; I look up and see a frantic Havoc rushing towards me. He must have been the one to have thrown my bag at me.

"GO! GO! GO! Grab your bag and find the others! Do you see them?" Havoc spins in a fast circle looking all over the train station. Suddenly he stops, his mouth falls open and he suddenly turns pale.

"Havoc…?" I turn around and look in the direction he is staring at.

I see a man towering over the crowd, he appears to be sparkling.

_Oh dear god!_

My jaw also hits the floor as Havoc and I watch Armstrong make his way over to us.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap_

"MISS TERRI! IT IS SUCH A DELIGHT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" His voice booms around the train station making my head spin.

"I-uh-huh?" I ask thoroughly confused.

_I think if I had ever met Armstrong before I would have remembered...oh wait…right. Terri has met him before, not me!_

"Well uh I've got to go do that…thing… bye Terri!" Havoc starts to run away towards the car.

"HAVOC!" I chase after him. "YOU COWARD!"

Havoc turns around as he runs, and quickly stops, I nearly run into him.

"What do you th-" I start to yell at him but he cuts me off grabbing my shoulders and leans down to whisper something in my ear.

"Be careful, ok?"

And just like he had never said anything he rushes off, diving into the car and driving out of there with a **SCREEEEEECH!**

Before I have time to fully comprehend what just happened a shadow falls across me. I turn around and have to hold back a yell of terror as I stare at Armstrong as he towers over me.

_HE 'S SO TALL!  
_

"I wonder what got into Havoc! I wished to greet him; do you know where he went off too in such a rush?" Armstrong asks less as loud as before but still pretty loud.

_Somewhere far, far away from you_

"Uh no I don't… um but what are you doing here…uh Major?"

_He is a major right?_

"Please Miss Terri!" Pink sparkles surround him as he does a pose. "Armstrong is just fine!"

I sweat drop

_Oh hey I just sweat dropped, that was pretty cool._

"Uh alright…Armstrong… also you can just call me Terri."

"But of course Terri! Now then the reason I am here was to wish the Elric Brothers, miss Raven, and you off. I heard you were going on a dangerous mission!" Suddenly tears spring to his eyes.

"I also heard that you were going with them to protect the Elric brothers and Miss Raven. WHAT COURAGE!"

_Please protect them? I never agreed to protect Raven first of all. And second I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT MYSELF NEVER MIND THEM!_

…_and how does he know about this?_

"Uh sir how do you know about our mission?"

"I do not know the details but Warrant Officer Falman, Master Sergeant Fuery, and Second Lieutenant Breda was kind enough to tell me the basics!"

_Kind enough to tell you the basics. Yah sure. You probably scared the crap out of them so much they just blurted it out._

Suddenly Armstrong rips off his shirt. "YOU HAVE THE SAME COURAGE THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

"Oh my god!" I can't help but squeak out, I take a few steps back form Armstrong in the fear that he would try to hug me. My cheeks burn as I realize EVERYONE in the train station is staring at us. We must be quite a sight.

I quickly do a double take of the crowd as I catch something familiar. I first notice the tall suit of armour, then I notice the black haired girl near him, and next I notice the red and gold blur running right at me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Shrieks Edward in rage as he charges towards me.

I stare in horror and start to back up a bit more, but thankfully Armstrong steps in front of Ed.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Sparkles appear again, and Ed quickly stops, going pale. People tend to do that around Armstrong.

"IT IS DELIGHTFUL TO SEE YOU!" Armstrong reaches down to hug Ed but he quickly backs ups hiding behind Al.

"Major what are you doing here?" Ed asks glancing in fear at Armstrong, then glaring in anger at me.

_Yah this is going well…_

"Ok this is SO NOT my fault!" I yell making an x motion in front of me with my arms.

"Terri!" Al says in shock as he finally gets a good look at me. "Are you alright? You look…um…" Al seems to be trying to think of a pleasant way to describe my appearance.

"You look like a mess!" Ed says.

_Well he certainly didn't waste any words._

I bow my head in shame, a dark cloud of gloom surrounding me. I vaguely hear Al scold Ed "Brother!"

But I'm not really listening. Being told by one of your most favourite characters EVER that you looked like a mess didn't exactly make my self-esteem sky rocket.

"Like I said SO NOT my fault." I mutter.

I hear a high pitched giggle and look up, seeing Raven on the other side of Al.

She looked PERFECT. Her hair was perfect, her skin was perfect, her clothes were perfect, her teeth were perfect, he nails were perfect, her eyes were perfect. She had NO stains, smudges, bruises, wrinkled clothes, nails chewed to the nub (had chewed on them during the crazy car ride), bags under her eyes or messy hair. She was JUST SO PERFECT.

_Of course!_

I have to hold back a snarl, my mood was seriously starting to sour.

Armstrong notices at the same time I do the suitcases that Ed and Raven are holding. They were the kind of suitcases with wheels you could pull long, Raven's was red with black corners, and Ed's was red with the black flamel symbol on it.

"THAT'S STRANGE!" Armstrong booms out, causing Ed to duck behind Al again, and I think I notice even Raven flinch a little.

"YOUR SUITCASES ARE SO SIMILAR IN COLOUR!"

"Well my suitcase is red and black because their my favourite colours!"

Raven let's out another high pitched laugh and turns to Ed. "Wow that's so cool! My favourite colours are red and black too!"

I think anyone could tell that by the colour of her clothes.

_OF COURSE HER FAVOURITE COLOURS ARE RED AND BLACK! The thing that pisses me off the most is that I DID THIS! I created the most annoying person EVER. What was I THINKING?! Maybe this is a punishment; maybe I kicked a puppy in a past life…_

Ed looks at Raven in surprise; she just gives him a big smile and cocks her head, looking a bit like a cute puppy. Ed starts to look as red as his suitcase, and turns away from her to hide his blushing face.

I can't help but stare in disgust at the exchange.

_Forget kicking a puppy, I must have drowned 5 kittens!_

Al walks up to me, looking a bit concerned as he notices a bruise on the side of my head.

"What happened in the two hours you were gone to get so hurt?" Al asks worried.

_Awwww, at least Al cares._

"Well havoc was driving me to my place, but this crazy driver in a van almost crashed into us!" Al gasps as he listens to me, and I start to walk to the train hoisting my bag onto my back. We follow Raven and Edward who are a few feet in front of us talking.

"It wasn't too serious though. Then we reached my home and I met this cranky guy who is my land lord, then when I got my stuff and we were heading back we got stuck in traffic. So Havoc decided we needed to take a shortcut to get to the station, he drove like a MANIAC! He was swerving and going SO FAST!" As I said this I use hand motions and wave my hands in front of me to demonstrate Havoc's crazy driving.

"I actually thought we were going to crash and DIE!" I can't help but get really into telling Al about the crazy drive I had. Al seemed to be genuinely interested in my story, and even asked some questions but before I could answer I was interrupted by Ed.

"HURRY UP! We almost missed the train because of you!" He yells as he climbs up the steps to the train, Raven not too far behind.

Armstrong is near them, tears in his eyes and sparkles surround him as he calls out his goodbyes. "GOOD LUCK ELRIC BROTHERS! DO YOUR BEST MISS RAVEN, MISS TERRI!"

Al watches his brother. "Just ignore brother; he's cranky because he didn't get much sleep last night. I think he had a nightmare…but it seemed a bit different than the usual ones." He explains.

I don't know if Al realized that he had said the last sentence out loud, he seemed to be talking to himself.

_Poor Ed, his nightmares are scary than most. _

I remembered some scenes from the show of his nightmares. They were scary enough watching behind a screen, never mind actually having them! They were always about the mistake Al and Ed did.

_Still though…he doesn't seem to be so cranky to RAVEN!... Yah I don't sound jealous AT ALL._

"Also…" Al seems to hesitate, and I glance at him. "A friend of ours passed away only a little white ago so…."

_Oh God no. The only friend recently they lost was…Hughes._

"It's ok but…" I try to think of something to change the subject.

_I was too late. I came too late. I couldn't save him. No no no._

I try to stop my depressing thoughts. I couldn't have saved him if I wanted to this WASN'T REAL. I had to remember that!

"I'm so sorry Alphonse." I whisper looking at him.

He looks at me in surprise. It's alright it's not like it's your fault."

I feel extremely guilty, which made no sense. It WASN'T my fault. But still I wish I could have been on time. "I didn't have time to buy a ticket for the train…"I say changing the subject as I glance nervously at the train, and then back at Al.

"Oh!" Al looks back down at me. "That's alright brother already bought your ticket." Al also seems eager to change the subject.

_Oh. He did? I'm going to have to pay him back later._

We wave goodbye to Armstrong who randomly starts to pose, and we walk up the steps to the train.

I walk down the aisle; there's some people sitting on the benches on either side of us. But it seems like there isn't actually that many people on the train.

_This train goes to Seighe so either the people here are going there or doing what we're doing and changing trains to Laustel. Either way seems like those places aren't very popular._

I can't help but notice how they stare at us, maybe I'm a bit noticeable because of my uniform (and my hectic state) but they were mostly staring at Al. I felt my heart sink as I realized poor Al must get this all the time. He didn't same to mind though; he walked behind me like nothing was wrong. He must be used to this.

We find Raven and Edward sitting on a bench; both their suitcases were above them in the loft. Did I mention that they were sitting TOGETHER on the bench?

I think my eye started to twitch.

_Well its better him than me sitting next to Raven…I think_

Raven smiled at Al as we sat down, she kind of just looked at me in distaste.

_The feelings mutual._

While Edward just leaned against the window and moodily glared at me.

_Obviously, there was once a man and his dog at the park. The man was playing fetch with his dog and threw a stick. Edward was standing too close and it WENT UP HIS ASS and has stayed there ever since._**[1] **_Seriously Ed calm down!_

I sat across from them next to the window because, DUH I'm not about to miss the view on my FIRST train ride! Even with Edward's crappy mood, and even if Al was accidently squishing me as he sat down next to me, I was still going to TRY to enjoy this!

_2 days!_ I reminded myself as I glanced at the others. _I just need to survive today until we reach the next town… what was it called? Seihge I think. Then we change trains and then we'll finally reach Laustel._

I couldn't help but shudder as I remember Mustang's words.

"Seventeen people have disappeared; the seventeen people have been twelve citizens, two alchemists, and three state alchemists." At this Ed looked up sharply at Mustang.

"State alchemists were the first to disappear, only after all the state alchemists in the town were gone did citizens and other alchemists start to go missing."

_This is some serious horror movie stuff! And everyone thinks I can protect them! That I'm some whiz with knives!_

I put my hand to the pockets of my belts, feeling the cold weight of the knives.

_This is the weirdest dream ever! _

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a loud **WOOOOOOOOT!**

A conductor had pulled the whistle shouts "THE TRAIN IS MOVING!"

"We're moving!" Al exclaims happily.

"You know," I turn towards them. "When we get to Laustel, if the Ring girl shows up you're on your own."

They give me confused stares.

"Ring girl?" They all ask.

I wave my hand in front of me in a 'whatever' gesture. "Never mind."

I lean my head against the glass, ignoring their stares. I enjoy the cool feeling of the glass against my forehead. I still didn't feel so good from that drive.

_Ugh how am I going to survive this train ride?_

I watch the scenery go bye, first the train left the station, then we passed by a bit of Central City. We went past a park and I watched as a little boy went down a slide.

_Smart; put a park right near some train tracks. What if we hit a kid?_

There was a large fence blocking off the train tracks, but still!

There's a girl next to another boy who is playing in the sandbox, she watches the train goes by, and starts to wave at it.

I can't help but smile and wave back. The girl notices me and happily gives a yell, the boy near her looks up and starts to wave at the train too.

"Aw." Someone says behind me and I look up startled. Al looks out the window and waves at the kids too.

I glance across from me and Raven is looking out the window at the kids. I think even Ed has a little grin on his face.

OoOo 1 Hour Later OoOo

_Ok I officially HATE trains. _

The plan about trying to enjoy the train ride flew out the window 30 minutes ago. I WAS BORED.

_HOW can Al and Ed do this all the time? HOW?! These seats are so uncomfortable, and the train is so loud!_

The train kept making a **CHUG CHUG CHUG CLANK! **Sound and it was LOUD!

_I hope at Seihge we can get a hotel room to sleep in, I don't want to spend the night on a train. There's no way I'll be able to sleep._

Ed and Al didn't seem that affected by the boredom, I guessed they must have been used to it. Raven also seemed to be doing all right.

The last hour nothing much had happened, we were starting to get into the country side. Al had done some small talk with Raven and I, and had tried to get Ed involved but he seemed to be trying to fall asleep. He was resting his head against the glass and had his eyes closed, though I wasn't completely sure if he was actually asleep yet. I couldn't blame the guy for trying, from what I had heard from Al he hadn't had a good night's sleep. Raven wasn't sitting in the seat right now, she had actually went off to see if they had a food cart coming soon. I hope so, I think it was past lunchtime and I was pretty hungry.

_BORED. Borrrreeeeedddd, so boooorrreeedddd I wish I had something to d- OH MY GOD I'M AN IDIOT!_

I had been leaning against the glass, but suddenly I sat up straight reaching down under my seat for my bag. But then I hesitated.

_What if one of them asks me about it?_

I quickly ignore that concern, I don't even care anymore. I need something to fight the boredom.

I reach back down again and pull out my backpack; I open up the zipper off the small pocket in the front and reach my hand in. I feel my hand brush against a familiar object, and with a grin I take out my IPhone, I scrabble around in my bag again for my headphones. I plug them in and put my head phones in my ears.

_HALLAYEUH! _

I scroll through the songs I have and pick one. I think I really need it right now.

I relax in my seat and close my eyes as I listen to the familiar tune. I don't notice as Al and Ed stare at me. As the song progresses I grin to myself and start to mouth the words. Forgetting where I am I even start to clap along. **CLAP!**

I open my eyes smiling to myself but quickly gasp when I notice Ed. Ed was still leaning against the glass but had his right eye open staring at me in confusion.

I glance over to Al and see that he is also looking at me strangely.

I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

_Oh…crap…got a bit too into the song… this is just a LITTLE embarresing. Just a little…I'm going to go die in a hole now…_

"I-I thought you were asleep…" I mumble glancing at Ed and then quickly looking down at my phone, I take out my ear phones from my ears, and I pause the song.

"Why are you acting so weird?" He asks me.

"I wasn't acting weird!"

"Yes you were you were clapping and humming!" Ed narrows his eyes at me, and sits up.

My cheeks burn even more.

"I was just really into the song ok? So sue me." I reply

"Why would I sue you?" Ed asks in confusion.

"What are you holding?" Al asks me.

"Oh, it's called an IPhone…" I trail off not really sure how I can explain this.

_GAH! This wasn't a good idea to bring my phone out! And I though Ed was asleep! Geez these brothers are observant… I'm going to have to be careful._

"Why is it called that? It doesn't have an eye!" Ed leans over towards my phone to get a better look at it, but I squish against the seat away from him.

"An eye? Why wo- Oh! No not EYE, I!" I say

"Yes eye!" Ed glances suspiciously at my phone again.

"No I mean I! Like as in you and I! Get it?!" I say getting frustrated.

_Isn't he supposed to be SMART?!_

"What does it do?" Al cuts in, trying to stop the impending fight.

I turn towards Al, ignoring Ed's angry look.

"It can do a lot of things…"

_I'm on thin ice here._

"Like it can play music and take pictures… and stuff like that."

"Were you listening to music before? And it's also a camera? And what are those?" Al asks bursting with questions. He points at my headphones.

"Yah I was listening to a song, it's also a camera, and this are called headphones." I hold up a head phone.

"You plug it into here," I point at where the wire was going into my phone, and then you plug them into your ears and you can hear music!"

"Do you have to have headphones to listen to music? And it looks like an extremely high tech music player and camera" Al asks, I notice in the corner of my eye Ed leaning back against the glass with his eyes closed again. But it's obvious he's listening.

"No you can listen to music without it, but if you don't want other people to hear the music you plug in your headphones. And yah it's pretty high tech…" I answer.

"Why haven't we ever seen an IPhone, or headphones before?" Ed asks without opening his eyes.

"Uh…because… where I'm from these just came out!"

This time Ed opens his eyes fully looking at me suspiciously…AGAIN.

_Oh no…_

"Where you're from? You're from Amestris right?"

"Uh…"

"Your accent is different." He also notes.

_Crap. This isn't good._

"I'm back!" Says a high pitched voice. "They said the food cart would be coming soon."

_Oh thank god Raven is here!... Never thought I would say that… think…whatever._

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Raven slides into the seat next to Ed.

"Raven is talking to us about her machine she has." Al points at my phone.

Raven turns towards me, curiously looking at my phone.

_I don't like the way she's looking at it._

"What does it do?" She asks.

"It plays music, takes pictures oh and it can tell me the time… and other stuff…"

_It would be too hard to explain different games to them, and the kind of phones they have here need to connected with wires and stuff so I can't tell them that this a phone either. I'm not even sure I can tell them about videos, they only have pictures right? No not videos._

"Can you play the song you were playing before for us?" Al asks me.

Obviously I can't say no to Al.

"Sure!" I smile at him and take out my headphones, getting ready to play the song. Thankfully there weren't many people on the train; the only person near us was this guy a few seats away. And he was too interested in his newspaper to notice us.

**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**

I turn the phone towards them as I start to play Happy again.

**Sunshine's she's here you can take a break. I'm a hot air balloon that can go to space. With the air, like I don't care baby by the way. HUH!**

I notice Al is tapping his foot (pretty noticeable by the **clang! Clang!** Noises) , Raven is staring at the phone, and even Ed seems to be listening.

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!**

**Because I'm happy**

I can't help but bob my head a little to the beat.

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth! **

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you! **

**CLANG!**

I turn towards Al who had clapped his hands. If he had a body I was sure he would be grinning.

I grin back and put my phone on my. Then I start to clap with him.

For the rest of the song, no one speaks and just listens to the song. Al and I clap through it and in the middle even Raven joins us.

Ed doesn't clap, but I catch him tapping his fingers to the beat a few times.

Finally the song ends, I turn to the others wondering what they thought.

"How do you feel like a room without a roof? And it was very repetitive." Ed states.

_Thank you, Mr. Negative!_

"I liked it. It was fun clapping to it." Al says.

"I quite enjoyed it, but it's a very strange song I've never heard it before." Raven says.

"Yah that's because… my friend made it for me."

…_OH MY GOD SEROUSLY MOUTH WHAT THE HELL?!_

"He sounds a bit old to be your friend." Ed says, one eye brow rose.

_AGH!_

"Yah… he's actually my friend's older brother…"

_The lies just keep piling up. But what am I supposed to DO?! Tell them the TRUTH?! Please that would be horrible!_

"Do you have any other songs?" Raven asks me, again looking at my phone in this way that made a shiver go up my spine. She looked too interested in it… like in a creepy way. If that makes any sense at all.

"Yah I have a lot more." I glance at my phone, and suddenly I gasp.

"CRAP!" I shriek staring at my phone in horror, holding it up to my face.

"What?! What's wrong?" Al asks in concern.

"My phone is running out battery and I don't have my charger. It's going to die soon!"

"It can…die?" Al stares at the phone in horror.

"No no, it can't actually DIE, die. But if I don't charge it, it will turn off and not work. It needs energy!"

Ed sits up and looks at the phone with new interest. "So this 'charger' uses energy?" He asks.

"Yah it uses electricity… or something… I'm not real-" I flinch back in shock as Ed whips my phone out of my hand. He holds it and then turns to me and gives me a really creepy smirk.

"Heyheyhey HEY! What are you doing?!"

_I swear if he breaks it_

"Brother, give her back her phone!"

"What are you trying to do Edward?" Raven asks.

"Call me Ed, and I think I can make this thing work…"

_He hasn't given ME permission to call him Ed! _

"What do you mean you think you can make it work?!"

Instead of answering me Ed places the phone on the bench next to him, raises his hands above it and gives me a wicked grin.

_Oh no_

Ed slams his hands down on the bench on either side of the phone.

**CLAP!**

Suddenly blue light appears around my phone, and a strange wind picks up.

I think my eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates, my jaw practically touching the floor.

Raven just smiles, she must be used to this she is an alchemist.

After a few more seconds the wind stops and so does the light.

"MY PHONE!" I shriek in horror and grab it bringing it up to my face.

Surprisingly it isn't broken. I gasp as I check how much power it has left. It was full charge.

I look up from my phone to stare at Ed. "You fixed it!"

He looks pretty smug, leaning his back against the glass. "Something like that is no problem.

_Awesome now my phone doesn't need a charger._

"Thanks." I grin as I hold my phone.

Ed just shrugs in reply and looks out the window again.

**oOoOo A/N OoOoO**

**I found a hilarious video on you tube, I absolutely love it ESPECIALLY the beginning. Here is the url if you want to check it out! **

** watch?v=ot-5gfvsLIE**

**ALSO I found another video on Reddit that explains SO MUCH about FMA and FMAb that I never knew about! So many characters and places and stories are from actual people and places! Here is the link!**

** watch?v=OCOJBKB2Mkg**

**[1] This might have been a weird thing to add in the story but this actually came from a Jenna Marbles video, and I always remembered this line. I thought it was pretty fun and just wanted to add it in. *shrugs* Same with the Happy song, sorry if you don't like the song but I was listening to it while writing this and thought it would be fun to add. Wow it seems like each chapter I make is a little longer by a 1000 or more words. **

**Thank you Lilaclily00, Lunagale,PurpleDiamondDevil,and 1904 for the follows and reviews! Also Lunagale I'm happy that the beginning is at least a little better. And WOAH I didn't even realize how much I used exclamation marks until I read over the chapter I had made. I see what you mean and I'm trying to cut down, thanks for the advice. **


	4. I'm pretty sure a nightmare

**Guys! I saw Laurence Fishburne from The Matrix! The guy from the meme "What if I told you…" I was walking in this park with my friends and I didn't even notice him until one of my friends whispered to us "Isn't he the guy from The Matrix?!" And I we were talking about whether or not to go and say hi to check but we were worried it was just some guy who looked like him. So we decided to not to, but when we got farther down the path we met a group of people who were freaking out because they got he's autograph. We were so mad at ourselves because we missed the chance to get his autograph! Dammit! **

**Oh also just to be safe DISCLAIMER I don't own the show or any of the characters except Raven and Terri. Obviously. **

OoOoOo 20 Minutes Later oOoOoOo

**Clatter clink clatter clink**

I open my eyes as I hear a strange noise. I had been listening to some more music and was actually half asleep.

Al pokes his head around the bench then looks back at me.

"It's the food cart." He tells us.

"Finally!" Ed says and I can't help but agree with him, I was starving!

I take out my head phones just as a lady stops in front of us with a food cart.

I think I started to drool a little.

The lady is a white silk shirt and a black pencil skirt, she had black high heels and her blond hair was in a bun.

_Very professional_

"Hello." She says in a polite voice as she tries not to stare at Al. "Do any of you wish to buy something to eat? We also have some beverages."

"Do you have any Root Beer?" I ask automatically.

Ed whips his head around to stare at me, and Raven looks at me like I'm nuts. Even Al turns his head to look down on me.

_Whoops, on autopilot there for a sec._

"Um…we are not allowed to sell alcoholic drinks on the train, and I'm afraid I've never heard of the type that type of beer before. Also you are a little young to have beer aren't you?"

I feel my cheeks heat up.

_NO I didn't mean that!_

"Uh no that's not what I meant! It's a drink well known around where I live and um it's not alcoholic." I stutter out

The lady looks at me expectantly.

"Do you have any water?" I quickly ask.

"Yes we do." The lady grabs a bottle of water from the cart and hands it over to me. I try not to make eye contact with her or any of the others.

"That will be 300 Cenz."

"Ok…" I grab my bag from under my seat and lift it up on to my lap. No one says anything, they just watch me.

_I'm not a circus freak people do something else instead of watching me._

After a bit of scrambling around in my bag I bring out the money pouch I have and I open it up, but then I hesitate.

_Oh no I don't know which coins to use!_

I grab a few brown coloured coins hoping that there the right amount and them to the lady.

She looks at them then looks back at me. "I'm going to need 40 more Cenz."

_This is so embarrassing. I look like a total idiot, how much is 40 Cenz?!_

I grab another coin and hand it to her and thankfully she takes it with a nod.

Ed gives me a weird look and Raven sneers at me.

"Can't you count?" She asks me in a snotty tone.

"Yes I can count!"

_Just not THIS!_

"Do any of you wish to eat something?" The lady interrupts us.

"I will have two of those sandwiches and some water." Ed points to some sandwiches on the cart.

"I'll have one of those ham sandwiches and orange juice." Says Raven as she points to a different sandwich.

"Nothing for me thanks." Al shakes his head.

I just shake my head no, after that embarrassing fiasco I didn't want to have another one. Even if I was starving…

_My poor stomach, dammit should have ordered food first…_

The lady moves on and I watch in envy as Ed and Raven being to eat their food.

_You know I've fantasized about being in Amestris many MANY times. But never in any of my fantasizes has it turned out like THIS._

I ignore my rumbling stomach and put my head phones back into my ears.

_ARE WE AT SEIGHE YET?!_

_OoOoOo 6 Hours Later oOoOoOo_

**CLANG!**

I wake up from my nap as I feel pain blossom in my head.

I groan in pain holding my head. "Whaaattt?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Terri!" I look up to see Al looking down at me.

"What?" I ask again looking around me in confusion still half asleep.

"The train suddenly went around a corner and you slammed your head into Al's." I look over at Ed who seems to be doing as good as I am. He's on the floor on his back, one leg still on the seat. He has an annoyed frown on his face and he pushes his back off the floor.

I notice Raven near him, sitting perfectly fine in her seat. She looks at me, or more like looks at the bump on my head that I just got. She giggles holding a hand to her mouth.

I just send her a glare and ignore her turning back to Ed.

"Did you fall off your seat?" I ask Ed and I straighten myself out.

Ed just growls in response.

"Are you ok Ed?" Raven asks.

"Yah I'm fine." He responds giving her a little smile.

_Oh god I just woke up I'm too tired to see this shit._

"I'm so sorry!" Al tells me again, and I turn to him in surprise.

I can't help but laugh a little. "Al its fine it's not your fault!"

Al cocks his head a little like he is thinking. "You called me Al." He says in surprise.

"Oh um can I? Because I could just call you Alphonse if you like…"

"No no!" he waves his hands in the air. "It's fine I actually prefer Al, but how do you know my nickname?"

"Uh… because I've heard Ed call you that before."

_Whoo! Quick thinking… actually wait…crap._

"Oh uh…" I turn towards Ed who is leaning against the window, his chin resting in his hand.

"Can I call you Ed?"

_And that's the million dollar question!_

Ed shrugs. "Sure."

_YESSSSSSSSS_

It was probably very pathetic that I was so happy about that.

Still pretty sleepy I decide to try to take a nap again. It would make the time go by quicker. I glance out the window and look at the view, it was starting to get dark fast but I couldn't tell where the sun was because most of the view was covered with trees. I guessed that it had set a while ago by how dark it was getting.

I reach under the seat for my bag, trying to grab my phone where I had put it before I had fallen asleep.

I grab it and check the time. It said it was 8 PM.I put my phone back in my bag and lean against the window.

I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable when I looked at the view.

We were passing through a forest, the shadows growing long. It was creepy for me; I was so used to the city. It made me uncomfortable to be in the wilderness in the dark, even if I was in a train. And this view was even weirder since it was animated.

I shift my leg a bit bringing it up to my chest. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep again.

I hear someone gasp.

"Terri, what's that on your leg?" I hear Ed ask me.

"Wha?" I open up my eyes and look at my leg. When I had shifted it I had scrunched up the pant leg a bit, now a bit of my ankle was visible.

And so was the Flamel symbol I had doodled above my ankle.

I jerk straight up trying to straighten my pants. I glance up at Ed and he looks back at me his gold eyes serious.

_Crap_

I had doodled it on my leg about 2 days ago in black pen, and it was a little faded but still visible.

"Uh… I had seen this symbol on a book and just thought it was cool looking… so I doodled it on, I forgot I had it." I lie.

"That's the same symbol on my armor and Brothers jacket." Al said curiously.

"What does it mean?" Raven asks Ed. Ed had been staring suspiciously at me but thankfully had been distracted by Raven.

"It is an old symbol that represents alchemy itself **[1]**, we found out about the symbol from our teacher."

"Your teacher?" Raven asks. I breathe a sigh of relief that the discussion had turned away from me.

"Terri in what book did you find the symbol?" Al asks me.

_Well so much for that._

"I uh…" As I try to think something up I can hear Ed explaining the basics of Izumi to Raven. How she was there alchemy teacher for a while.

"I can't remember the title…I found it at a yard sale." I say looking out the window. I never had the biggest problem in lying especially if it was something as small as this but I had a lot of trouble looking at Al and Ed in the eye when I lied.

"Oh." Al says though I get the feeling he didn't believe me but was dropping it.

I curl up tighter into a ball, feeling my eyes drooping as I look out the window. I could hear Ed, and Al telling Raven about Izumi but it sounded like they were far away. I can feel sleep creeping up on me and I yawn.

_I miss my bed._

That was the last thing I thought before I fell into a fitful sleep plagued by fears and suspicions and more than anything, the feeling of being alone.

OoOoO 5 Hours Later oOoOo

I wake up suddenly my body covered in sweat. For a second I don't know where I am, my mind still clouded with the terror of my nightmares. I look around widely and spot Al next to me reading a book, and across from me I see Ed and Raven asleep leaning on each other's shoulders.

That pleasant sight made my memories of the last day come rushing back.

I lie still enjoying the feeling of the cold glass against my sweaty forehead. I try to remember what I had been dreaming about, but it felt like the memory was slipping away. Like trying to capture water with your bare hands, it just slips through your fingers no matter whether you want it to or not.

I think in my dream I was running from something. But no matter where I went I couldn't escape it, it was with me the entire time.

I shake the nightmare form my thoughts as I glance out the window. It was completely dark outside, I could see my reflection. It unnerved me the pitch black darkness, anything could be out there, staring at me, and I wouldn't know.

_Well that's a nice thought. _I joke to myself.

In the reflection of the glance I glance over at the reflection of Ed and Raven which I can see clearly. Even though it made my blood boil to see them so close to each other, I couldn't help but feel happy about how peaceful Ed was sleeping. He deserved a peaceful sleep, especially since from what Al had told me the last time he had tried to fall asleep hadn't gone so well.

_It must be terrible to have nightmares about that night. _Memories of the scene of the human transmutation come to me, and I shiver.

I sigh and concentrate on trying to see through the inky blackness through the window. _This is all pretty amazing though, just being here, dreaming about it in such detail. I really hope I'm not in a coma though, that would hurt my parents too much._

Memories of my parents smiling faces come to mind. My mom with brown hair to her shoulders, and my dad with his glasses and his blond hair, we didn't look much alike because I was adopted.

I blink suddenly as I notice a bit of movement in the reflection of the window.

_OH MY __**GOD**__ THERES SOMETHING OUTSIDE!_

A scream gets stuck in my throat and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. But suddenly I realize what it is and relax. I watch as Al's reflection looks up from his book and turns to look at me.

"Terri?" Al says in a quiet voice.

I smile and turn towards Al. "Hey." I say in a sleepy whisper, not wanting to wake up the others.

"Did I wake you?" He whispers back.

"No you didn't wake me…" I trail off remembering the strong sense of terror from the nightmare I had had.

Almost as if he could read my mind Alphonse asks "Did you have a bad sleep?"

"Yah… though I can't remember what exactly it was about." I reply.

Al makes a little sympathetic hmm noise "Maybe that means it wasn't important."

"Maybe…"

_Hey wait… I fell asleep in a dream… I DREAMED in a DREAM. DREAM-CEPTION!_

I can't help but giggle at my own stupid joke. Al looks at me curiously but I just smile at me, but then frown as I feel a strong urge.

I start to get up from my seat and try to scoot around Al. Al shifts trying to give me more room. "Where are you going? And I could get up"

"The washroom, and no no it's ok I'm almost through…" I carefully lift my foot over his leg, trying to be really careful not wanting to accidently fall and impale myself on one of his spikes.

"Uh…why do you need a wash…well I guess your clothes but I don't think the train…" Al trails off awkwardly.

I ignore the clothes comment (damn that stain!) and instead looking at him confusion obvious on my face.

"What are you- oh. Washroom. I mean uh I'm going to the restroom…"

As Al looks even more confused I hurry on. "Bathroom? "

"Huh?"

"The loo?" I try, who knows maybe they use the England version.

"The what?"

"Uh…" I try to think of more words for the washroom.

_Oh, what about…_

"The Ladies room?" I say as I step into the aisle.

"Oh… why didn't you say that before?" He asks.

"Uh…" I just shrug in reply and start to walk down the aisle feeling really awkward. _ I don't even know if I'm going the right way._

But hey this is a train there has to be a washroom somewhere nearby, right?

I walk past the guy who had been really into his newspaper, instead this time instead of reading he was slouched against the seat. I think he was sleeping, but it was kind of hard to tell since he was wearing sunglasses. He had black hair, and he also had a beard.

I walk further on passing by a few empty seats, then passing by a woman in a blue dress. As I keep walking I even spot 2 kids who couldn't be older than 8 sleeping on a seat, a women and a man sleeping on the other bench near them. I can't help but smile a little.

_Aw…_

As I reach the end of the aisle and find a sliding door I wonder if it's the washro-ladies room!

I slide open the door and I find ANOTHER aisle.

_AGH!_

I star walking down it trying to be quiet so as not to wake the other passengers, I finally the end of the hallway and find another sliding door, but this time on either side of it are 2 doors. They're marked in black cursive writing with the words Ladies and Gentleman. I go to the one on the left marked Ladies.

Thankfully it looks like a pretty normal washro-Ladies room. I don't think I could handle having to do my business on some prehistoric toilet. After I'm done I start to wash my hands in the sink, but pause as I look myself in the mirror. I hadn't really since my reflection clearly, unless you counted when I saw it in the dark windows.

I was really…colourful, bright. I looked really REALLY different. Obviously, I was animated but still… it was weird to see the reflection doing exactly what I was doing because it just didn't seem real that it was MY reflection. My hair was blond but a darker shade than most of the other Amestris blonds. It was also curlier than them, my eyes were also different. The outline was dark black, and they were bigger than my normal eyes by a little. The green in my eyes was also enhanced to a dark green that stood out; in the middle of my eye was my pupil which was just a black circle. I even had that white circle thing at the corner of my eyes like most anime characters do. It was pretty cool.

My lips had changed from pink, to just a black line, and my nose was just a triangle shape just like other anime characters. My skin was filled in with a peach-ish colour. I didn't have any blemishes either, which was awesome.

"This is SO weird…" I mumble staring at myself.

_I'm animated. THIS IS SO COOL!_

I decide to put my hair in a ponytail, and I use 1 of the 3 hair bands around my left wrist. I pick the blue one and start to put my hair up, I marvel at how smooth it feels. As I'm putting my hair up my sleeve comes down a bit and my bracelet catches my eye. I was glad that I had it; it was comforting to feel the familiar weight on my right wrist. I bring it up to the light, watching as the light shines off the silver chain, the dark blue infinitive sign sparkling. I tuck it back into my sleeve.

I walk out of the Ladies Room and head back to my seat; I nearly trip over this one ladies foot which is sticking out.

I arrive back to my seat and Al looks at me, and nicely gets up to let me get in the seat. He probably didn't want a repeat of last time. I slide into the seat, and glance at the title of the book Al is reading. It has a hard blue cover and is titled The Origins and Concepts of Alchemy.

"What's your book about?" I ask as he sits down next to me. I can easily tell by the cover but some clarification would be nice.

"Ah it's about Alchemy and some concepts and the origins. It talks about the energy we use for Alchemy, where it's from, and how we could possibly us it for different things." Al replies sounding happy that I seem to be interested.

"What different things could you do?"

"Well there's still a lot about Alchemy we don't know about yet. For instance I know in Xing they call it Alkahestry and it's a bit different than ours. But I heard there are actually many different types of alchemy, it would be amazing to learn about them all!"

I swear Al had stars in his eyes; I don't care if he is in a suit. He totally did.

"That's um… cool." I mumble. It was but I didn't really know much about alchemy so I didn't really know what to say about it.

"Cool? Alchemy isn't cold." Al gives me a confused look.

_Oh shoot._

"Uh yah sorry.' I laugh a high pitched obviously fake laugh. "It's just something I say with friends. It's like a joke, to us cool means as in interesting, or exciting…"

"Hmm." Al murmurs to himself.

"So uh…"

_I need to know but how the heck do I word this right?_

"You were talking about Xing, and you've heard about their government right. With all the kids of the emperor who has like 50 kids and they're all trying to become the ruler? Pretty cool stuff I-ah read a book on it."

"Well I'm not sure the emperor likes all his children." Al says looking at me strangly. "And what did you mean by the stuff was cool? It was cold?"

…_what? What is he… oh. I said like and cool in there…I'm going to have to change how I talk or things will get so confusing._

"Um… it's nothing important…" I reply.

Al looks at me strangly again but continues. "But yes that is basically how the system for ruler works in Xing. Actually Ed and me even met one of the-" Al suddenly stops realizing he has said too much.

_MET ONE OF THE WHAT?! One of the princes of Xing? Obviously Al can't just go telling people he met one of the princes of Xing. But who else could it be? That means I'm in Brotherhood! YES!_

"Met one of the what?" I ask as calmly as I can. I sound kind of strangled.

"Um…we met someone from Xing who explained the government to us." Al says in a high pitched nervous voice.

_Wow he's almost as bad as lying as I am._

"That's co- nice." I quickly stop myself from saying cool.

"Yah I guess."

We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes. I fidget with my fingers, snapping at the hair bands on my wrist as Al continues to read his book. I look across from me at Ed and Raven, both still leaning against each other fast asleep.

Something in the window catches my eye and I turn toward it trying to look in the inky blackness. I just catch a glimpse of what looks like a house.

_Oh sweet maybe we're getting close to Seighe. _

I yawn, raising my hand to cover my mouth as I lean one arm against the windowsill and rest my chin in my hand. I watch outside the window, my eyelids feeling heavy. Slowly I start to drift off. Right when I'm on the brink of sleep…

_**AAAAAAAHHHHEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

My eyes shoot open and I topple off the bench giving a little yelp.

**Thud!**

I land on the ground dazed. My blood was feeling like ice and my veins are completely shot with fear.

"Are you alright?!" Al quickly puts his book down and reaches down grabbing one of my shoulders and sliding a hand under my back trying to lift me up.

"D-d-did you hear that?" I ask trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"Un, hear what?" Al lifts me up into my seat; the back of uniform now had a light covering of dust on it from the floor.

"That scream!" I say looking widely around me. The only thing I see is Ed shifting in his sleep.

"Uh…" Al looks like he is seriously considering the state of my mental health. "I didn't hear a scream…"

"HUH?!" I yell in shock.

"You must have been dreaming." He tells me gently.

"…Maybe…" I reply uncertain, I resign myself to looking out the window. I can see in the reflection of the window that Al is still watching me in case I suddenly freak out again, but after a few minute she returns to his book. Though now he looks like he is deep in thougt instead of focusing on his book.

_No way am I going back to sleep again._

My mind keeps wandering back to the scream it was horrible. It was a girl's voice, screaming full of fear and pai-

_Wait._

The blood in my veins suddenly feels like ice again, and I stare in shock, my reflection in the mirror doing the same.

_The girl who was screaming…was me._

I raise a hand to my mouth in horror, tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. I wasn't even completely sure why I was so terrified. I probably had just dreamt the scream and it had just happened to me screaming. But for some reason absolute terror filled me when I thought about how I had been the one screaming. Of course I've screamed before in my life, but never one filled with such fear and pain.

I hold back the tears and grab my IPhone, quickly putting in my ear phones I try to drown out my thoughts with music.

oOoOoO 10 Minutes Later oOoOo

I watch the houses and buildings go bye, we were officially in Seighe now probably getting close to the train station.

I take out my earbuds and put my Iphone back in my bag, getting ready to get off the train.

I hear a grunt and look up, Ed still leaning on Raven looks like he is starting to wake up.

He open up one eye looking dazed.

_How do they even open up only one eye without scrunching up the other? What the heck?_

Ed glances at me, then at Alphonse then slowly closes his eye again. A few seconds later both his eyes snap open in shock and he jumps away from Raven, his back slamming into the window. Without Edward to lean on Raven's face falls on to the bench.

"Ow!" She cries out sitting up, rubbing her face.

By now both Al and I are watching the scene unfold.

Ed's face looks like a tomato. "Y-you were leaning on me! You feel asleep on me!" He yell out.

Now it's Raven's turn to turn red. "O-oh sorry! I didn't realize!"

"Actually Brother," Al cuts in, not being able to hide the amusement in his voice. "You also had fallen asleep leaning on Raven, it wasn't all her fault."

Ed's face was turning into an extremely interesting red colour, bordering on purple. "Why didn't you WAKE ME?!" He squeaks.

"Because I thought you needed the rest." Al says camly

"B-but!" Ed sputter glancing at Raven who is still blushing.

_Yah ok, this has gone on long enough_

"Hey look!" I point at the window, and everyone glances at it. "We're at the train station!"

I wasn't lying; we all watch as the train slows down and finally stops. The train station was pretty dark except for a few street lamps on. There was no one at the train station, maybe because it was so late.

**BEEP!** A sudden sound comes from a speaker and a man's voice is heard. "WE HAVE ARRIVED AT SEIGHE, I REPEAT WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT SEIGHE. THE TIME IS 1:30 AM THERE WILL BE NO OTHER TRAINS LEAVING FORM THE STATION UNTILL 12 PM TOMORROW. PLEASE TRAVEL SAFELY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT."

"DAMN!" Ed swears.

"What?" Raven asks him.

"The trains won't run until noon tomorrow, that means we will have to stay a night here and part of the day!" He complains.

I silently rejoice at the fact that I don't have to ride on another train right away. My happiness quickly evaporates as I feel my stomach growl.

_Dammit I haven't had anything to eat in FOREVER. But it's 1:30 AM! No way I'm going to get something to eat now!_

I groan to myself reach down under the seat and grab my backpack, slinging it on to my back. I watch as Al gets up and walks into the aisle. He reaches up and grabs Ravens bag from the luggage compartment then brings it down for her and she thanks him.

Al then reaches back up to the luggage compartment as he reaches out to grab Ed's suitcase Ed stops him. "It's fine Al, I can grab it."

"Um alright brother." Al gets out of the way for Ed and starts to walk down the aisle, Raven in front of him. I walk into the aisle but I'm not able to follow Al and Raven since Ed is blocking my way. He reaches up for his suitcase, and even jumps up trying to grab at his suitcase.

When I think back at this moment I blame the lack of rest, hunger, and general insanity for what I say next.

"Ed I think you're too short to reach it." I say tiredly, half asleep on my feet.

From behind Ed I notice Al stop in shock, but my attention is mostly on Ed. He suddenly stiffens and stops jumping as he stands perfectly still; his bangs cover his eyes so I can't see his expression.

It takes me a second to fully realize what I had just done and I also stiffen.

_OH_

Ed quickly turns his head, and now I can clearly see his eyes. Or more like I can see the absolute rage in his eyes, I swear there was golden fire.

_SHIT!_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD DROWN IN A KIDDIE POOL?!" Ed yells lunging at me.

"AH!" I scream stumbling back at the same time Al cries out "Brother no!"

Al reaches out for Ed snagging on to his coat. I nearly trip over my own feet trying to scramble away from the furious blonde. I have to reach out behind me to grab onto a seat to stop myself from falling. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THEY GET MISTAKEN FOR A BUG?!" Ed shrieks, the coat rips from Al's hand as Ed charges at me. I do what any sane person would do in that situation.

I run like hell.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream in horror as I rush down the aisle. I can hear Ed charging behind me. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY NEED A STOOL TO REACH A DOOR KNOB?! GET BACK HERE!"

"I DIDN"T CALL YOU ANY OF THAT!" I yell back as I rush past a man who was walking into the aisle. It was the newspaper guy.

I start to squeeze past him but suddenly he grabs my wrist.

I don't even have time to gasp before he leans down to my ear and whispers "So close special one, we're so close."

Suddenly he's gone from my side as he walks out a door of the train as if nothing had happened.

…_what..._

"TERRI!" An enraged yell interrupts my thoughts and I feel a tug against my backpack. I turn and stare in horror as Ed grabs on to my bag.

I start to run but I only accomplish running in one place, Ed not letting me go even one step farther. I glance back and see that it's his automail arm that has my bag.

_DAMN! Though I wouldn't have a chance even if it was his real arm…_

"OH TERRI," Ed pulls me back and I stare at him with wide eyes.

_I'm SO dead._

"WHAT'S WRONG?! Scared of LITTLE OLE ME?!" HE asks in a REALLY creepy voice.

"YES!" I say honestly, and I pull my arms out of the straps of my bag and take off running again.

I hear a deranged howl behind me and I turn around. The next thing I know my bag smacks me in the face and I stumble and fall to the ground. I lie there dazed, my back to the floor.

I hear running footsteps and I watch in horror as Ed comes running at me, steam practically pouring from his ears.

"AAARRRRRGGGG!" He yells and jumps in the air towards me.

"EEEEEEEIIIIIII!" I scream in fear and hold my bag out in front of me as a sort of shield. I squeeze me eyes close waiting for my demise.

After a few seconds I realize I'm not dead, I open up one eye in confusion. Al towers over me, holding on by the collar a very angry Ed, and behind Al I can see an annoyed looking Raven.

"Brother stop it!" Al scolds Ed as Ed yells profanities and struggles to get out of Al's grip. "Don't throw her bag in her face, that's rude! And you could have seriously hurt her when you tried to tackle her!"

I sit up and quickly scramble away from Ed in a sort of crab walk. "Al thank you! You saved me!" I cry out, I'm pretty sure anime tears were running down my face.

Al looks surprised by the praise. "Oh no its alr-"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed yells interrupting Al.

_No way!_

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shriek with laughter, falling to the ground clutching my stomach.

_THE LINE! HE SAID THE LINE! HAHAHA!_

Ed goes quiet with shock, but then quickly becomes angry again. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Oh my god!" I choke out. "You're freaking hilarious!" I gasp and start to laugh again.

Now Ed just looks completely confused, and hangs limply in Al's grip. Al seeing that Ed wasn't about to try and strangle me, puts him down slowly.

"Oh Ed!" Raven cries out, and he glances behind him to look at her. "I can't believe she called you short!"

Ed suddenly looks angry again and turns around to glare at me.

_Oh geez his glare is intimidating!_

I stand up and take a few more steps back, just in case. Al also raises his arms a little looking like he is getting ready to grab Ed in case he goes ballistic again.

"I mean," Raven continues. "You're so TALL!"

My mouth falls open, and I'm not the only one who is shocked. Al is staring at Raven in surprise, and Ed is…

_Oh no…_

Ed is staring at Raven with shock on his face, and suddenly he smirks.

"FINALY, THE TRUTH!" He says smugly.

_Raven you SUCK UP!_

"I know I am INCREDIBLY tall!" He boasts, and Raven hums in agreement.

Al and I share a WTF look.

"I think you both need glasses." I say helpful.

They both glare at me. "You're just freakishly tall!" Ed replies and Raven crosses her arms.

"Hey now…" Al waves his hands around, obviously not liking where this is going.

"Freakishly tall?! What world are you living in?! I'm only a like, two inches taller than you!" I point at Ed.

Ed just snorts and mutters under his breath. Raven just looks really confused.

"Why did you say like in the middle of that sentence? What do you like?" I ignore her question.

Ed looks like he is about to argue again but I interrupt him.

_I'm too damn tired to argue about HEIGHT with EDWARD ELRIC._

"You know what?" I wave my hands in front of me.

"WHATEVER!" I yell as I make an X motion with my hands. I grab my bag and 'gracefully' hop off the train and on to the street platform.

I sigh and lean against a streetlamp.

_Day 1 in Amestris, could have gone better, but hey at least I'm still alive. _

The newspaper man's words come back to me.

"_So close special one, we're so close"_

A shiver goes up my back that has nothing to do with the cold.

_But that might change soon._

**oOoOo Authors Note oOoOo**

**Lilaclily00 thank you for reviewing! And I looked for the video where the Jenna Marbles quote came from but couldn't find it sorry. But yay someone here knows Jenna Marbles! Glad you like my references! And for what music people in Amestris would listen to…I never really thought of it before. Can't be P op or anything since they wouldn't have the right equipment and stuff. I would say it would be maybe Classical and Jazz. Maybe they have a whole new type of music! Or because Amestris is based off of Germany maybe the music is similar to theirs. **

**Thanks Technochocolate for favouriting! *gives a little wave***

**Also True Thinker thanks for the review and THE CHAPTER IS HERE! THE CHAPTER IS HERE! DON'T KILL MEEEE! *Runs for cover***

**OH BUT FOR PAIRS *Smirks evily***

**You will find out… EVENTUALLY!**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Though seriously sorry this chapter took so long. Technically I'm not late because I said I would post one chapter every week and there's still 3 days left of the week so…**

**But I actually did want to update sooner! I swear! But I've been doing some math tutoring lately and that's been cutting into writing time. BUT I WILL ALWAYS TRY MY HARDEST TO GET A CHAPTER OUT EVERY WEEK! *Salutes* **

**This A/N is so long oh my god.**

**You're still reading this? What am I doing? Why am I still writing? Am I seriously going to publish this?**

**Yes.**


	5. A fight she'll get!

I sigh and rest my back against the lamp post, trying to ignore the chill of the night.

_This uniform jacket is not helping at all with the cold!_

The cool wind whips through my hair, and I'm forced to squint.

_The train station looks kind of…creepy…I really hope I don't see that newspaper guy again._

The train station really did look creepy, there wasn't much people on the train to begin with and now the people who had gotten off at Seighe station had left.

_I guess I ought to see if the others are co-_

Suddenly I feel a cold hard hand on my shoulder.

"AAIII!" I swear I jumped 4 feet. I spin around and reflexively punch out at whoever is behind me.

**CLANG**

"OW!"I grab my throbbing hand and grit my teeth. I look at whatever I punched and see a surprised looking Edward.

He blinks owlishly at me, than his mouth starts to twitch. He bursts into laughter.

The jerk was laughing at me!

"God dammit Ed!" I yell, holding my fist to my stomach. "That hurt!"

"I-I was just-" Ed gasps out, clutching his stomach, STILL laughing. "going to tell y-you that w w-were ready to go, y-your FACE!" He bursts into laughter all over again. His suitcase is left on the ground near him.

I glare at him. "Who the hell clamps a hand on someone's shoulder as a way of greeting?! Who does that? What am I in a really cheesy horror movie?"

"W-what?" Ed says still laughing.

I just growl at him. "Did I punch your automail arm? Damn."

Ed suddenly stops laughing.

I look at him curiously. "What is it?"

He straightens up from where he was bent over at looks at me suspiciously.

_Oh good god. What have I done NOW?!_

"How did you know my arm was automail?" He asks in a serious tone as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"Uh… because I heard a rumor about the Fullmetal Alchemist having automail limbs, and when I punched you I felt metal, so…" I reply nervous.

He just raises an eyebrow.

_I've always wanted to be able to raise one eyebrow. Not fair._

"My automail isn't exactly common knowledge."

"Maybe not for the public but some people in the military knew and that's how the rumor started." I fidget at Ed's calculating look.

"You weren't surprised."

"Uh, well I've seen weirder…" I wasn't lying, in the last day I've found myself in freaking Amestris for Christ sakes.

"Hmm." He says not looking at all convinced.

"Uh... oh wait right!" I yell out remembering something. I grab my bag and take it off my back; I stick one hand in the small pocket digging around.

"What are y-" Ed begins to ask but I caught him off as I give a little yelp of victory.

"Found it." I bring out the black little pouch. I pull on the red draw string and pick at a few coins. I grab a few brown ones and one silver one.

I hold out the hand that has the money to Ed. He looks at me confused.

"What's this for?" He asks, looking at my hand.

"You paid for my ticket for the train right? Al told me when I got to the train station. Here I'm paying you back."

He looks surprised but holds out his hand and I drop the change into it.

"Is that enough?" I ask nervous.

"Actually you over paid by a little." He hands back two of the brown coins.

"Ok thanks." I reply as I drop the coins back into the pouch.

_Mission Distract Ed: ACOMPLISHED!_

"Did you somehow know about my arm before?" Ed asks immediately getting back on track.

_Good god, cue mission impossible music._

"No, how could I?" I lie.

Ed doesn't say anything, just stares at me. I fidget under his piercing gaze.

_Awkwaaarrrdd…_

**Clank clang clank clang**

I turn around at the noise and watch as Al runs out of the train with Raven.

"What took you guys?" I ask as they come closer.

"Sorry we were all ready to get off but Al suddenly said he needed to do something and went to the other side of the train car." Raven shrugs.

I look curiously at Al who strangely enough looks… nervous.

"I-uh had to check something." He says as he scratches the back of his head.

Now Ed's suspicious glance swept over Al.

"Uh… hey everyone's really tired so why don't we find somewhere to crash?" I ask.

There's silence as they all just stare at me.

"What? You don't want to sleep?" I ask confused.

"Why would we… crash a place? Do you normally destroy places in your free time?" Ed asks.

"I-no, nonono. I mean like sleep, stay the night, a place where we can stay the night!" I say flustered.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Raven asks sounding snotty.

"I D- ugh. Let's just go." I felt too tired to start arguing.

We start to walk down the station, the cement road eventually making way to a dirt road that stretched into the village. The cold wind blows by me and I shiver I reach up and tug at my hair tie, letting my hair hang free from its pony tail. My hair covers my neck keeping back the biting chill of the cold air, but it didn't help my hands or face. I put my hair tie around my wrist, and put my hands in my pockets. I bow my head letting my hair cover my face.

_I wish this jacket had a hood._

Al was walking on my right, Ed on my left and Raven beside Ed.

Ed didn't seem too bothered by the cold, and Al wasn't for obvious reasons. But Raven didn't seem to faring well at Al, which wasn't surprising at all.

_That's what she gets for wearing such skimpy clothing. _

Ed notices her shivering and turns to her. Her lips are blue and she has her arms wrapped around her torso.

Ed start to pull off his red coat. "Here."

Raven looks at him in confusion, but her face slowly turns to shock as Ed hands her the red coat.

She stares down at the fabric in her hands like she had never seen a coat before. Then she looks up at Ed and smiles, blushing. "Thanks."

Ed blushes and scratches his head nervously. "It's fine, you looked cold so…"

"But won't you be cold?" She asks

"Nah!" He raises his arm in a sort of fist pump position. "I can handle it."

I just roll my eyes at the scene.

_By the time we get to WHEREVER we're going he's going to be frozen like a Popsicle!_

"What about you Terri?" I glance up and see Al looking down at me in concern.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

_Yes_

"No. I'm fine."

Al still looks at me worriedly but turns to look at Raven when she asks. "Aren't you called Al? Being in that armour must be freezing."

"Uh…well." Al scratched the back of his head nervously and Ed looks a little panicked himself.

"Hm, now that I think of it." Raven cocks her head confusion. "I don't know what you look like Al, I've only ever seen you inside that suit of armour. Can't you show us your face?" Raven looks at Al pleadingly. I don't really know how but Al was blushing. No seriously the suit of ARMOUR was BLUSHING.

_How…?_

"No, I-uh." Al stutters but Ed cuts in.

"It's part of his alchemy training!" He says his voice slightly high pitched.

I don't say a word and just decide to let this play out. Obviously I knew what was going on with Al, but Raven didn't.

"What kind of alchemy training do you do that makes you wear a suit of armour?" She asks

"It's a special kind…" Ed says and Al nods vigorously.

I've pretty much zoned out, my eyes wearily scan the streets in front of us. The city is defiantly smaller than Central. Tiny houses line the dirt street, with the occasional two story house. Only a few streetlights are the only source of light, they make the shadows dance and twist in the glow. I shiver.

_What are the chances Pride would be here? God I hope not…_

I had considered telling the guys about the newspaper guy and what he had said but I wasn't sure if I should. Raven would probably just say I was making it up for attention; Ed was suspicious of me so I don't know if he would think I was just making trouble or what. Al would probably be worried but even I wasn't sure if it was a big deal or not. Maybe the guy was just some nutcase. And honestly I was just so tired I was half dead on my feet, I had slept a lot on the train but the sleep hadn't been restful at all. My feet were tired, my legs were tired, my arms, even my HAIR felt tired.

I sigh and glance up at the sky, and freeze.

Everyone had walked a few more steps in front of me before realizing I wasn't following behind them.

"Terri?" Al asks.

A giant smile stretches across my face and I look at them. "There's so many STARS!" I yell not being able to hold in my excitement. I point widely at the sky.

They just stare at me in confusion.

"Yah there's stars, what you've never seen stars before?" Ed asks half joking.

I don't answer him, I just look at the sky in wonderment. Of course I've seen stars before, but because of all the pollution I had never seen too many at once. But here in Amestris there was still pollution but not nearly as much. The whole sky had SO MANY STARS!

"It's so pretty!" I squeal, and almost walk into Al, who steadies me when I stumble. I was too busy looking at the sky then to look at where I was going.

"Who gets so excited about stars?" Raven says in a haughty voice.

"Well I guess they are very pretty." Al agrees with me, tilting his helmet up to look at the stars.

Ed just snorts like we're all insane and continues walking.

We walk for a few more minutes passing through creepy streets and past old houses.

"What about that place?" Al points at a building at a corner of the street. It was one of the few two story houses; it was old but looked a little better than the surrounding buildings. There was a sign above it that said "Death's Doorstep-rooms available"

"Why on earth would you want to stay at a place called Death's Doorstep?" I ask horrified. I was already creeped out enough, but this, THIS was a freaking omen!

_I'm going to DIE_

"I don't care what the place is called I just need some sleep!" Ed yawns, and Raven nods sleepily beside him.

"Have you all lost your minds?!" I try to argue but they ignore me and Ed takes the lead walking towards the door, with Raven close behind.

"It's alright It's just a name." Al tries to comfort me.

"Ugh…" I groan in defeat and follow behind them with my head hanging low.

Ed pushes on the door but it doesn't budge, he then pulls on it but it again doesn't open.

"Oh look at that they must be closed, oh well!" I laugh nervously and start to turn around and walk away.

**BASH!**

I give an almighty shriek and spin around.

_Oh my god what WAS THAT?!_

My jaw drops to the ground as I stare at the splintered door. Ed is standing in front of it looking sheepish.

"Brother." Al shakes his head and sighs. "You don't know your own strength."

"Y-y-you…what?" I gap at Ed in utter confusion.

"I-uh gave the door one last push and I used my automail arm and… accidently broke it open…"

I stare in bewilderment at Ed, my gaze drifts to the door, which is swinging widely open. Back to Ed, then door, Ed, door, Ed, door, Ed, door.

"Ohhhh…" I hold my head in pain as I feel a headache coming on.

"I can fix it, let's go." Ed walks in and we follow him.

We enter a dim lit room, almost empty except for two chairs near the corner. There is also a lobby desk at the back of the room, and a lady standing behind it. She has dark brown straight hair, and is wearing a brown coat, that is unbuttoned to show a white shirt. I couldn't see her bottom half because; duh she is behind the desk.

The poor lady is staring at us in utter horror, a magazine lying forgotten on the desk.

"I'm very sorry for the door ma'am." Alphonse immediately apologizes and bows.

"Sorry that was my fault, the door was stuck and I pushed on it too hard." Ed also apologizes.

The lady just continues to stare at us in shock; our group must look quite odd. But besides that the probably hasn't even seen a teenager strong enough to break open a door with a single push. Heavens know _I_ was still trying to wrap my head around it.

_Geez._

Ed and Al walk over to the lady to discuss the door and about a room. That leaves Raven and I to awkwardly stand by the door as we wait for them to finish.

"So…Raven… read any good books lately?" I awkwardly try to start a conversation. The withering look Raven gives me makes me instantly regret saying anything.

"Listen you." She says her voice as cold as ice.

"Just because I have to be stuck with you, doesn't mean I have to like it!"

_Ohhhhh kayyyyy NOW I'm pissed._

"Excuse me?!" I angry-whisper not wanting the brothers to hear me.

"What is your _problem?! _I'm not exactly jumping for joy being stuck in this situation either!" I hiss at her.

She just looks at me like I'm the dirt underneath her shoes. "Please, I see the way you look at Edward, it's pathetic. Do us all a favour and just stop, alright?"

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. THIS BITCH IS GOING __**DOWN!**_

"WHAT?!" I shriek one hand twitching towards one of the pockets of my daggers.

"Guys?" I hear Al say, and I notice Ed giving us weird looks as he talks to the lady, and Al is looking at us in concern.

"It's alright, Terri and I were just discussing some things." Raven tell him in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I don't see anything, my hands clenched. I'm seething with anger but I hold back on exploding. Not in front of the Elrics, no way that would be too embarrassing.

"Um ok, uh we have a room, the number is 3. Ed and I will meet you up there; we just have to fix the door first." I can already see Al getting out some chalk to use for alchemy. I wonder briefly where he got the chalk but my emotions are too out of wack to concentrate on stuff like that.

"Yah and I have to find a phone to contact Colonel Bastard about where we are." Ed grumbles, cursing under his breathe.

"I'll help you find a phone." Raven walks quickly towards Ed, who looks at her curiously.

"Uh it's alright, I can-" He starts to protest but Raven just flashes him one of her trademark smiles and he clams shut.

I can hear the lady at the desk explaining to them where the nearest public phone was, since the 'hotel' didn't actually have one, but I ignore them instead focusing on Al.

I walk quickly over to him, my head bowed and I let my bangs block my eyes.

"Al can I have the keys to the room?" I ask quietly, trying to keep my voice controlled.

"Sure." Al hands me the keys. "Um are you alright?" He asks noticing my odd behavior.

"…I'm fine."

I walk quickly away before he can say anything else. I notice some stairs heading up to the second floor and I quickly run up them. I enter a dark corridor, the wallpaper a dark yellow brown colour, and the carpet a mixture of brownish red, the doors on either side of the walls are just plain wood. There are only 4 doors, and I quickly find the door marked with a 3. I take my key and try to fit it into the key hole, but my vision quickly blurs making it harder.

I choke back a sob of frustration, and finally get the damn key to go into the key hole. I quickly turn the key and enter the room, slamming the door behind me but keeping it unlocked for the others.

I finally let the tears run down my face. I sniffle and wipe at my eyes but tears continue to pour down my face.

"Dammit." I choke out.

_This sucks. This really really sucks. This was supposed to be FUN, I'm in Amestris! But Ed is so suspicious of me he doesn't seem to want to be friends. And Raven just seems to have everyone wrapped around her little finger. Stupid Raven, stupid Edward. The only one who has been nice to me is Alphonse._

I find myself in what looks like a living room with three wooden doors on each wall. The first door I try leads to a bathroom. It's small, and not the cleanest I've ever seen, but at the moment I don't really care.

I quickly take off my uniform and set in on the ground next to my bag. I turn on the water to check to make sure I'm not about to scald myself.

The water was lukewarm and wasn't getting any warmer, no matter how much I yanked on the old fashioned looking temperature control.

_Great, can this day get ANY WORSE?!_

As I step in to the shower I silently start to curse myself. Everyone knows you're not supposed to say that, I totally just jinxed myself. Probably the 7 Egyptian Plagues were going to visit me in the night or something.

I thoroughly clean all the grime from my skin; I let my tears get mixed in with the water. I think the water helped me calm down as I soon stop crying.

_I really don't cry that much, especially never over some rude comment. I think though that I was stressed about everything, and that last conversation with Raven just pushed me over the edge._

I turn off the water, and for a few seconds I just stand in the tub. I close my eyes and start to count to five trying to calm myself down. _5. Wouldn't it be great if when I opened my eyes I would be back home? 4. With my old clothes waiting for me on the floor. 3. with my parents in the house, with my friends somewhere and if I wanted to speak with them I could just call. 2. Dammit I also really miss my dog. 1. I want to go home. 0_

I open my eyes and a dirty brownish shower curtain blocks my vision.

_Surprise surprise. When am I going home? When is this stupid dream or whatever going to end?! _

I sigh to myself and climb out of the tub. I reach down to grab my bag muttering about the cold. I rummage through it pulling out my 'only here because I need an alibi' white shirt which had red lettering and short sleeves. Next I pull out my black hoodie with the purple and white stripes on the side, there was also my black pants which I took out of my bag. And of course I grabbed some underwear and a pair of socks. One sock was blue and another yellow.

I chuckle a little as I start to dress.

_At least I have my own clothes._

When I finish dressing I grab the comb I had packed in my bag and comb my hair a bit.

_I don't have any pajamas…this will have to do._

I stuff my uniform into my bag, and open the door of the bath. I exit and walk out of the bathroom, looking downwards at my bag as I struggle at closing the stupid zipper.

**CLANG!**

_It just got worse._

**THUD! **I lose my balance and fall to the ground because; hey my balance is just that great.

I rub at my forehead and squint in pain. The first thing I see is a pair of metal feet.

"Oh…" I look up. "Hey Al."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Al leans down and easily lifts me to my feet, he also hands me my bag. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah I'm fine." I respond. I hear snickering behind him and have to crane my neck to see around Al.

Sitting on a brownish chair near a gross looking pale green couch was Raven, snickering behind her hand.

I ignore her and brush off the water droplets that were falling on my shoulder from my hair. I hadn't found a hair dryer, and even if I had who knows how weird and freaky old hair dryers are.

I can already feel myself getting angry when I remember Ravens' words.

_Stay calm Cori, stay calm._

Lying on the pale green couch was Ed who looked half asleep.

"Hey." He gives a half-hearted wave and closes his eyes again, his arms crossed behind his head. There was a lamp beside him that was turned on, the only source of light in the entire room.

"The other 3 rooms were already taken so we were only able to get one." Al says.

"Ok." I answer, thinking of something else.

_I'm seriously starving._

"Wait!" Raven suddenly starts to panic.

"What is it?" Ed opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Um well…" Raven was blushing a little and fidgeting at her skirt. "I had looked around at the room and found out there was this living room, a tiny kitchen." As she says this she points at one of the wooden old doors across the room.

"Um but there is only one bedroom." Raven's blushing face turns even redder and she just stares at the ground.

I groan inwardly. _Wonderful._

"Oh uh I'll take the couch, and you and Terri could share the bed I guess…"

_I RATHER DRINK POND SCUM!_

"Nonono!." I wave my hands in front of me, at the same time Raven shrieks out a "We can't!"

"Huh?" Both the brothers look at us in confusion.

"Uh…what we mean…" I stutter out trying to think of an excuse.

"We couldn't possibly take away that privilege from you!" Raven cuts in.

"Right." I agree.

"Ed and I should be the ones to take the bed." Raven says as if it's obvious.

"WHAT?!" Al, Ed, and I shriek out. Ed immediately starting to resemble a tomato.

_T-THAT-_

"It makes sense." She continues.

_Hell it does!_

"Ed and I deserve the bed because we're the ones who will be doing the most work. We are alchemists after all."

"What am I chopped liver?!" I point at myself then at Al. "And what about Al?"

"Oh um actually I would be fine on the floor…" Al tells us.

I guess it made sense Al didn't need a place to sleep because he couldn't well…sleep. BUT STILL.

"You would be fine on the couch right? If you're a soldier you've probably have had to sleep in uncomfortable places. I'm not used to it." Raven says.

"What kind of logic is that?!" I say in my defense.

"No it's ok, really. I'm fine with the couch." Ed tries to say but Raven stops him when she grabs his arm.

"Nonono you need proper rest. And it's the middle of the night we should all go to sleep not be arguing. Besides I already put our bags in the bedroom."

_SHE PLANNED THIS!_

"Huh?" Ed asks in confusion. "When did you-"

"I really want to go to sleep now, come on." And with that Raven drags a confused Ed through the bedroom door.

"This, THIS is what I get for jinxing myself. Never mind the stupid 7 Egyptian plagues, ugh!" I exclaim out loud in frustration.

"Um…what?" Al asks confused.

_Raven wants a fight?! THEN A FIGHT SHE'LL GET, THIS MEANS WAR!_

**oOoOo A/N oOoOo**

**Sorry this chapter has been updated a little later than I would like, but this week seems to have trouble around EVERY DAMN CORNER. And I'm pretty sure it's getting worse BUT I CAN AND WILL GET THROUGH IT! *fist pumps***

**Thanks for following orlha and XannaAngel! And Lunagale you think my story is funny and well written? :D But what exactly did you mean by the exclamation points? The ones in my A/N note when I was writing back to you or just in general when I'm writing my chapters? I'm trying to cut back on them.**

**Thank you Lilaclily00 for the review and thank you for pointing out the mistakes. I won't get offended at all and actually if there are any spelling mistakes or stuff like that I would like to know so I can fix it!**

**For the people who have been reviewing regularly- THANK YOU!**

**And for those who aren't reviewing- review please! Or Raven will show up in your bedroom in the middle of the night! MWAHAHAHA- though seriously that would be pretty terrifying. **


	6. Spawn from hell

**oOoOo A/N oOoOo**

**Ok so I have a friend who hates anime and I forced her to watch the first 2 episodes of FMAB and she didn't like it! HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?! She actually freaked out at me a little because she had had (god the dreaded had had thing, so awkward) a nightmare about the human transmutation XD If that's how she handles that part, maybe if for the better she doesn't watch. I don't even want to know how the whole Nina thing would affect her… But hey I did successfully get a different friend to watch FMAB and he loves it! It's actually really funny because he keeps texting me and freaking out about the show and I'm all "I know! I know! I KNOW WASN'T THAT SO COOL/WEIRD/SCARY?!" **

**7 Reviews for one chapter! The most yet! WHOOO!**

**Ok on with the show! *curtains open and dramatic music plays***

**oOoOo **

Al had let me take the couch, saying he was fine with the chair. He has his book with him so I was guessing he was just going to be reading the entire night.

_Poor Al._

I'm lying on the couch staring at the ceiling with my bag near me, and with an old grey blanket Al had found wrapped around me. I tried to not think about all the possible bugs in the blanket…or couch…or you know, everywhere.

_I hate bugs._

I'm doing pretty good at the not thinking about the bugs thing huh?

My head was wresting against the arm rest and it was NOT comfortable, métier was the stupid blanket. It was itchy.

_Please, PLEASE don't be bugs!_

I had been awake for about 15 minutes, I think. Al had moved the chair to a corner of the room and had taken the lamp with him. He had moved the lamp and chair away from me so the light wouldn't disturb me. It wasn't that strong anyways, and he was using it so he could read. I actually was a little happy about how things turned out.

Ok ok maybe not happy… but I just meant it was comforting to know Al was in the same room with me. I honestly didn't really want to go to sleep, worried that I might have nightmares again. But Al made me feel a little safer.

I shivered a little; my hair was still damp which did not make things any more comfortable. Also the facts that I was STARVING was not helping. I wished that I had gotten a sandwich from that food cart when I had the chance. But even thinking of the embarrassing mishap with the money made my cheeks burn.

_Ugghhhh. Didn't Raven say something about a kitchen? Maybe there's food…._

My stomach growled.

_PLEASE let there be food!_

I slowly get up and tip toe my way to the kitchen door, stealing glances at Al here and then. I didn't want to disturb him from his reading, but I REALLY didn't want him to find out I was hungry. That would just lead to question about why I hadn't eaten anything before and just…ugh.

I don't think he noticed me because he just kept reading.

_Wonder what the book is about? Probably Alchemy. That guy eats, sleeps, and BREATHES Alchemy._

…

_Nevermind._

I reach out and grab on to the cold-ish metal of the door knob. I open the door and it makes a little creak sound. I freeze and look behind me.

I let out a breath of relief, Al hadn't noticed.

_Ok go time. Mission impossible, dun dun dun!_

I close the door gently behind me, and immediately freeze

_I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING. WHERES THE LIGHT?! Who knows what's in here?_

My hands scramble around the wall for a light and come up with nothing. With great unease I put my hands out in front of me and take a few little footsteps. Soon my hand bumps into something and it takes all my strength not to scream.

_Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit, WHAT IS IT?_

My hands feel cold metal, and I also feel a string, thing. I pull on the string and…

"Let there be light." I whisper to myself as a dim light spills across the kitchen. I had stumbled into a lamp near the walk.

I turn back around to the kitchen and get a good look at it. It wasn't very big, about the size of a large closet. The only things inside the kitchen was an old looking fridge and gas stove. By the way they looked they weren't in the best of condition either.

But there was also a window, which was nice since there wasn't a window in the living room. It was pretty stuffy in here. I walk over to the window in the intent of opening, I couldn't even see outside because the window was covered in dirt. But suddenly stop in mid step.

"Oh,nonono." On the ledge of the window was a spider. A black spider. A REALLY BIG BLACK SPIDER. Ok maybe it wasn't exactly HUGE, but all the bugs in anime looked BIGGER. Speaking of which, I still wasn't completely used to everything being animated.

_Dammit I REALLY want to open the window, some fresh air would feel really nice… but that spider._

I look around at anything I could use to defend myself against the evil thing. Lying on the stove was a crusty black spatula.

"It'll have to do…" I grab the spatula and wield it like a sword. I inch closer and closer to the window.

I hold my breath and reach out and poke at the spider. It doesn't move. I poke it again.

_Did it twitch? I think it twitched…_

"Freaking demon spawn from hell…" I whisper to myself as I poke it again.

**CLANG!**

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shriek and spin around my nerves completely shot. I raise the spatula and strike it down with a thundering **BANG** that echoes around the kitchen.

"Wait it's only me!" Al yells in alarm..

"Alphonse…? Oh my god!" I lean against the window, a hand over my pounding heart.

"I'm too young to have a heart attack. Are you trying to kill me?" I cry out, panting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Al says, hunched over a bit so his head wouldn't touch the ceiling.

"I just noticed you enter the kitchen, and I heard you muttering and I just wanted to see if you were alright. But when I came in I hit the top of the doorway and…" He speaks quickly looking as guilty as a suit of armor could look.

I look at the door way, and to my amusement the top of the door way had a dent where Al had hit it.

"Oh, it's ok; you just freaked me out there." I reply feeling guilty for hitting Al with the spatula.

_What's with these brothers and scaring the crap out of me? It's like their favourite past time!_

"Uh…who's Jessy Kris?" He asks.

…_Eh?_

"Jessy? Who's- ohhh! You mean Jesus Christ. Oh uh, he's just a guy from this book…"

"Oh um alright…what are you doing with the spatula? I don't think it's a good idea to cook with these items, they don't seem very sanitary." Al cautions.

"What? Oh no I wasn't cooking." I give a little laugh. "I can't cook at all, but uh I was just trying to kill this spider…"

I suddenly freeze in horror.

_The spider. On the ledge. The ledge of the window. The one I'm leaning on._

I look slowly down in horror as I feel something on my hand. Right on my hand in all is terrible glory, is the spider.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** I let out a ear piercing, horror movie scream and wave my hand around. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Al panics and widely waves his hands in the air, not totally sure what's going on.

"Al what's happening?!" I hear Ed ask from being Al, I can vaguely hear Raven's worried voice in the background, but at the moment I don't care. How could I? This MONSTER was ON MY HAND.

I dance around waving my arm; finally the spider flies off to who knows where.

I bend over, my hands on my knees as I pant.

"Terri?" I look up, and I can see a bit of Ed's hair as he tries to squeeze by Al.

_Shit. What will they think when they find out the person who's supposed to protect them from some psycho killer, has arachnophobia?_

"Um um um… FINE! Everything is fine." I push against Al trying to squeeze him and Ed back through the doorway.

Al looks completely confused, and when I glance Ed's face he just looks bewildered but also a little pissed.

_Wonderful._

"What do you mean everything's fine?! You screamed like you were being attacked!"

"I was just…doing…something. Everything's fine now though." I shove against Al harder who finally gets the hint and start to shuffle out the doorway, bending a little so to not hit his head. The lamp swings widely when he accidently bumps into it.

"Um are you sure you are alright?" Al asks.

"Yah, I just… cut my hand by accident and it startled me." I lie.

"I don't see any cut." I hear a snarky voice say. I peek my head out beside Al, and ignoring Ed's stare I can see Raven behind the doorway smirking at me.

"Maybe that's because you can't see my hands." I hiss, my hands safely pushing on Al breast plate. There's no way she could see them.

"Then show us, we should probably clean up your cut so it doesn't get infected." She replied.

"Noooo, it's ok seriously. But can everyone please,please,PLEASE go?" I beg.

"B-but if you're hurt…" Al Insisted.

"It must have been really bad to get you to yell like that." Ed agreed.

"ITS. FINE." With a mighty shove I finally get the two out of the doorway.

"Thanks for your concern but it's not needed. I can take care of it." They all look at me in shock/surprise/anger/ as I slam the door.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I press my back against the door and slide to the ground slowly.

"Oh….geeze…" I stare at my sneakers. "I'm still hungry… and this floor is probably not the cleanest place in the world to sit."

I quickly get up, a feeling like a stone sitting in my stomach.

_That went horribly, he noticed when I entered the kitchen NOTHING gets by those guys. They're going to find out something's up with me soon; hell Ed is already suspicious of me. And Raven…_

My fists clench in anger and I glare at the floor.

_I need to do something about Raven, at least get her back for what she said. I'll call it… OPERATION NO MORE RAVEN! _

I dramatically point at the wall, in a sort of pose.

_But first…_

My stomach grumbles angrily.

_I need food!_

I walk over to the fridge and open it. Thankfully there was a light bulb inside that lit up, even though it was pretty faint.

The first thing my eyes see is a pile of black…stuff… on the bottom shelf. The smell isn't too pleasant either.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew." I cough as I pinch my nose.

My eyes wonder around the three shelves, besides the black stuff there is also two carton of something rotten. It even has white fur on it.

_Is this seriously how I'm going to die? Because I was too embarrassed to buy any food and now I'm going to starve? _

Suddenly my eyes land on the most beautiful thing I had seen in a while.

Grapes. Glorious GLORIOUS grapes. They were purple, and bruised, but were in WAAAAY better condition than the other stuff.

"Thank you whoever left this grapes." I grab them and using my hand as a plate I pop the first one into my mouth.

_Ew. Ok a little sour… and maybe kind of rotten. But edible…I hope._

I continue to pop them into my mouth. Ya I know gross but I was hungry dammit!

"Ugh." I rub my stomach after I finish eating the grapes.

_I REALLY hope I don't get sick._

I yawn and squint a little at the dim light.

_Guess it's time to go to bed. Oh wait…_

I stare at the window as I realize I had never actually opened it. After the fiasco that happened I think I deserved a breath of air.

I tug at the edge of the window. (after carefully making sure there aren't any spiders on it)

"Stupid…" I give another tug and I hear it creak a little. "Thing…" Another tug. "Stuck…dammit!" With one more strong pull and with a mighty **CRACK **the window opens.

I struggle a bit more pushing up the window but I eventually open it all the way.

"Whew…" I lean out the window with my arms dangling out. I just take a moment and breathe in the night air.

_Wow… the air is so fresh… the starts are GORGEOUS._

I smile and close my eyes as the wind blows across my face. The chilly wind felt nice against my sweaty skin.

_It took a lot of work opening this stupid window, but it was worth it. _

I stay there for a few minutes, admiring the view of the town and the sky. The moon was out, more than half full. Everything looked odd because it was animated, but still extremely beautiful.

I sigh again and close the window. (which wasn't as hard as opening it but still not enjoyable.)

"I'll be ok…I hope." I whisper to myself as I walk over to the door. A wave of weariness hits me and I feel dead on my feet…again. I turn off the light momentarily plunged in darkness, but I quickly open the door, squinting at the new light.

Al is back in his chair, reading. Though I now know even if it doesn't look like he is aware of his surroundings he's noticing everything around him.

_I guess Raven and Ed went back to bed…together. Ugh._

Al looks up at me after I walk into the room, closing the door behind me. He doesn't say anything… just looks at me. Or more like…

_My hands… shit! I said I had a cut, the jig is up. _

"Ok ok ok… I didn't really cut my hand." I scratch the back of my head guilty. Only half realizing what I was doing was an anime thing.

"I…got freaked out by a spider… that's why you saw me holding a spatula I was trying to kill it. But then you showed up, then Ed, then Raven…It would be awesome if you didn't tell them I got scared by a spider, so…" I finish explaining and look up at Al from where I had been staring at the floor.

His helmet is shaking, and for a very scary but confused second I thought he was having a seizure or something.

"Al! Oh my god are you ok?!" I run up to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. (Being careful not to accidently impale myself on a spike)

I quickly realize that he isn't having a seizure, he was laughing!

My jaw completely drops as I watch Al hunch over, making adorable giggling sounds.

"Allll." I whine, crossing my arms.

_First Ed, now Al. _I think to myself remembering when Ed laughed at me at the train station.

"S-sorry!" Al tries to say, giggling. "It-it's just that you looked so embarrassed and guilty, and when you pushed Ed and me out the door…All because you didn't want us to know you got scared of a spider!" This sends Al into a new set of giggles, while I just stand next to him blushing angrily, but I can't help but smile a little. It's REALLY hard to stay angry when Al is laughing.

Against my will I star to chuckle, which quickly turns into full blown laughing soon.

"D-don't worry I won't tell the others but shhh." Al tries to shush me through his laughter. "W-we're going to wake them up."

I quickly stop laughing, not wanting to wake up Ed and have to explain my magic healing powers about my cut. Though I still let a few chuckles out here and there.

"So what are you reading?" I ask gesturing to his book on his lap.

"Oh it's a book on different theories about our world." Al answers.

_Oh it isn't alchemy, huh._

"Oh…cool. What are some of the theories?" I ask curious.

"Well one that I find very interesting is the different dimension theory." Al replies.

"I've heard of that. It's about there being different worlds and stuff right?"

"Yes, it talks about how there could be other worlds then our world, right alongside us but we never see them."

For some reason I was starting to feel cold.

"Do you think it's true?"

"Hmm… it doesn't seem very scientific, or plausible. But… it could be possible I guess." Al shrugs.

_Other worlds… what if…oh…shit._

"Terri?"

_What if… could… _

"Terri?"

_Is it possible… am I really in this world… it doesn't seem like a dream…_

"Terri!"

I start at Al's voice, shaking me awake form my musings.

"Huh?" I turn and look at him; Al was still taller than me, even when sitting down.

"Are you alright? You suddenly got quiet and didn't say anything even after I called your name twice." Al states worriedly.

"Oh…I'm ok just thinking. I'm going to draw for a bit." I tell him, drawing always made me feel better. And any comfort would do right now.

"Maybe your tired, you probably should get some rest." Al says still sounding worried.

"No it's ok." I smile at him tiredly. I did want to draw, but I also really didn't want to leave poor Al all alone the whole night.

And that's how I spent the next hour or so, sitting on the ground next to Al (He had offered to give me the chair but I declined) drawing. I was turned a bit so Al couldn't see what I was drawing. I was drawing my dog, a shibu Inu named Romeo in a field running. I wrote his name above him, and in the background I drew 3 people my age, two girls and a boy. One of the girls was Asian, and the other was African American. The boy had black hair and green eyes. The three were my close friends from back home, I fingered my bracelet absentmindedly. They were the ones who gave me the bracelet as a birthday present.

_I really miss them…_

Of course I missed my parents too, but they actually weren't always at home much because of their jobs. I was usually left with a baby sitter.

Over the heads of the kids I wrote their names, the Asian girl was my friend Kiri, the other girl is Ashlin, and the boy is Leo. The picture I was drawing was a real event, actually only a few weeks ago we had hanged out at the park with my dog.

I could feel my eyes becoming heavy, I was still hungry (a few bad grapes weren't going to cut it!) but I was too tired to care anymore. As I drifted off the last thing I saw was the smiling faces of my friends.

***Omake* YES. I. DID. **

Edward is suddenly disturbed from his sleep by a very strange noise.

"Wha?" He asks groggily, opening up one eye. He is lying on his bed, one arm draped over the bed and one foot on top of the covers. The sounds continue to grow louder.

_Is that…music?_

He turns his head and sees beneath the crack under his door light shining through, but it's weird light. It's flashing and changes colours. The loud music is beginning to give Ed a headache.

He angry gets out of bed and walks to the door, and yanks it open. "What the HE-"

**PARTY ROCK! **

_What._

**YAH!**

_The._

**WHOO!**

_HELL?!_

**Let's go! Party rockers in the house tonight!**

Edward stares in shock as the scene before him. The living room area of the hotel room was completely transformed. The floor was no longer carpeted; instead there were colourful squares that lit up. Attached to the ceiling was a glass ball that spun reflecting off the colours of the lights. The lights were coming off of strange devices attached to the ceiling, and at the sides of the room were weird machines that had fog coming out of it!

Raven was on the right side of the room, and instead of her hair being perfectly straight like it always was it was wavy and she had strange sunglasses on. She was also wearing a black jacket with a red stripe down the center. She appeared to be dancing; sort of… she kind of looked like she was also dying. She was fist pumping and hopping in place.

Al was on the left side of the room, he was wearing a cardboard box. A CARDBOARD BOX. The box had a face on it, with two circles for eyes and a rectangle for a mouth. It didn't fit over Al's head properly, so the spike on his forehead was poking out of the box and it looked like a nose. Al was waving his hands in the air and spinning. Both he and Raven were singing.

And right in the middle between the two was Terri. She had on a wig, a brown afro. She also was wearing a white shirt with a white jacket with black polka dots over it. She was widely hopping up and down.

**Everybody just have a good time!**

They sang along to the music and pointed at Ed.

**Yah! And we gonna make you loooseee your mind!**

"Uh…" Ed was thoroughly stunned, his eyes the size of dinner plates and he stared at the scene before him.

**Everbody just have a good time!**

Al was hopping in circle, his suit clanking.

**CLAP! Clap! **

All three of them start clapping, and start to dance closer and closer to Ed.

Ed's jaw was practically on the floor. "What…?"

**Party rockers in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! (I can feel this thing!)**

Raven suddenly grabbed her crotch and widely started jumping up and down with her other hand in the air.

**And we gonna make you loooseee your mind!**

Al had one arm behind his head, another on his waist as he starts strutting towards Ed.

**We just wanna see ya…**

Terri was clapping in front of her and skipping towards Ed. They were right in front of him now.

"Guys…?" Ed asks worriedly.

**SHAKE THAT!**

All three of them suddenly jump right at him.

"SHIT!" He yells and ducks under their arms, grabbing for the doorknob behind him. He pushes the door open, at the same time as he blindly start kicking out behind him. Not realizing it, he kicks Raven in the face but she continues "dancing" like nothing had happend.

**In the club, party rock!**

He tries to slam the door behind him, but Al easily stops it. Ed swiftly turns around and jumps on the bed.

**Lookin for your girl she on the jock, huh!**

"What the hells' a jock?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He screams as he jumps of the bed and over to the window.

**Non-stop when we're in the spot. Booty moves the weight like she owns the block. (whoo!)**

Ed pulls on the window but it doesn't open. He feels a hand on his arm and he turns around he sees Raven smiling creepily at him.

"Sorry but let go of me!" He yells, as he pushes her. She stumbles and falls to the ground, but slowly starts to get up again.

**Where a drink I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll. Half black half white, domino.**

Ed watches in horror as Terri jumps on the bed coming towards him. While Al dances over behind Raven, they quickly close in on him.

**Gain the money Oprah doe!**

He quickly claps his hands together, and then transmutes his arm into a long knife. He turns around and stabs right through the glass of the window.

**Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano, I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo.**

He quickly starts slicing the window apart then transmutes his arm back to normal.

He turns around as the three close In on him.

**We party rock yeah! That's the crew that I'm repping!**

"I'll come back and help you guys, I promise!" He yells as he turns around and jumps out the window with his arms covering his face.

**On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin!**

He lands on the ground roughly, glass falling all around him.

"STOP JERKING ME AROUND!" He hollers at the sky as he gets up and starts running.

**Hey!**

**oOoO End oOoOo**

**I don't know… I seriously just…**

**THE PARTY ROCK GOT TO ME! ALRIGHT?! *sobs***

**oOoO A/N oOoOo**

**Hey. *waves* The picture and stuff was just to show you a bit more about Cori and how she does in fact have a life with friends and family back home. Poor Cori, what is she going to do? How will she find a way to go home, and if she did would she? **

**NorthernMage thanks for following, favouriting, and reviewing. Things are starting to heat up between Raven and Cori! **

**Thank you Forgottendream for reviewing, and awww thanks! And yes Raven defiantly is a bitch.**

**Hello lilaclily00 thanks for all the reviews (especially this one it was long), and when you have the time you defiantly should become a beta! And Raven would KILL YOU if she saw your furniture and stuff! Well not kill you, but probably insult you so much you could kiss your self-confidence good bye. And yah it's lucky when you weren't there when your mom talked to the moving guys about the furniture because that would be pretty embarrassing. My room isn't much better though, I have stuffed animals everywhere! I really need to get rid of them… *waves pom poms* I will keep writing! **

**Thanks for the review Technochocolate, aww thanks for the compliment! I hope I'm good at writing, it's actually kind of hard to tell if your good at writing if you're the one writing because you don't know if your just lying to yourself or what. And Al is always a night in armor the guy is the sweetest thing to graze this earth! *bows in the holy light of sweetness***

**Ok yah that makes sense. **

**Lizi Rose your review literally made me laugh out loud. Instead of being scared of Raven your completely ready for her! **

**Thanks ShonenMinecrafter1 for the review.**

**Thanks Lunagale for the long review, I'm glad I'm improving on the exclamation points, and Raven defiantly needs to be burned at the stake. BURN! BUUURRRNNNN! And good question, WILL Cori be shipped with anyone? THAT my friends *evil laughter* is for ME to know, and YOU to find out!**

**Thanks for following Lucarby.**

**And whoa, thanks for all the follows and favourites alchemyandexorcists.**

**Hello AnneTesla I'm happy you like the story :D thanks for reviewing and favouriting! **

**I want YOU to review! *points dramatically at computer screen***


	7. I already know the Truth

**oOoOo A/N oOoOo **

**SO SORRY that this is late! I meant to update it on Sunday but as you guys know now that it's nearing the end of the year it's EXAM TIME, so much fun! And plus studying for exams we have to do this assignments as well and I am dying. Of stress I mean, I'm not really dying. Actually after I post this I have to work on my French presentation. Ugh, I'm HORRIBLE at French. BUT I will try my hardest to get this chapters out but for the next three weeks if updates are a little late that's probably because I'm buried under a mountain of books.**

**Ha. Just like Sheska. **

**oOoOo**

I open my eyes to find myself in a white space.

_TOO BRIGHT!_

I quickly close my eyes, holding a hand over them.

"Ow ow ow!" I angrily mutter to myself.

_What the hell is going on?! _

The last thing I remembered was drawing some stupid Mary Sue and trying human transmutation.

_I'm in a white room…oh shit. Oh shit shit shit!_

I open my eyes, and squint in front of me. EVERYWHERE was white, everywhere.

"Geez, this place could use some redecoration…" I mumble to myself. I was sitting down on the floor and quickly tried to stand up. I stumbled a little but was able to stand.

I heard someone laugh behind me.

_OHHHH SHIIITT!_

I turn around and, yep standing right before me was Truth. A really creepy person, thing that was almost completely white except for an outline. And of course that really REALLY creepy grin.

"You're shitting me." I can't help but gasp.

I swear my jaw was on the floor, FREAKING TRUTH was standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.

"I usually get a reaction like that, surprise, horror." Truth casually starts listing off people's reactions to him.

It was weird, I noticed that I didn't really feel any temperature. You were always a little warm, or cold, but not here. There was nothing. It was WEIRD.

"Y-y-you're REAL?!" I shriek my hands flying up to my mouth. "No nononono, a dream, this HAS to be some sort of wacked out dream!"

"Oh but it isn't." He laughs again. (It? She?)

I quickly decide that I really hate that laugh, and that grin, and pretty much him. It. Her. WHATEVER.

I also laugh, ok a nervous laugh but still a laugh. "Yah, suuuurrreee. Because a animated character can actually be REAL, uh huh. Where are the cameras? Am I high? Dead? I really hope I'm not dead… in a coma?" I start to guess all the reasons why I could be seeing what I'm seeing.

Truth just shakes its head. "You are neither dead nor dreaming."

I open my mouth to say something else but he cuts me off. "OR high as you so call it, or in a coma. This is all real."

I stare at him as the seconds go by. One, two, three, four, five.

"Well shit."

Truth laughs again.

"Does that…does… do I have to lose something?" I ask fear in my voice. The scene where Ed loses his limbs comes back to me.

_Oh no I can't do that. No way, no seriously no WAY too painful… but if I successfully did human transmutation…_

I felt fear choke my throat. I was scared, no TERRIFIED. I didn't want to lose a limb! I LIKED my limbs, and I was scared of pain.

"No you don't." Truth says in a voice that suggests he LIKED how scared I was, how I was almost peeing my pants. The asshole.

"…I don't? THANK GOD! Wait, not really if it's you…but then maybe because you aren't taking my arms and legs and stuff… but…"

I was successfully confusing myself. A slow clap for me please.

"Cori Rostel you must be wondering why YOU were the one to come through here, when many others like yourself have tried human transmutation."

_Actually I was wondering whether or not you were god and if I should thank you. Wait shouldn't he know what I'm thinking? Because he's a 'part of me' of whatever? And because he's god?_

I shiver at that thought, I didn't want Truth to be ANY part of me, thank you very much!

But something that he said caught my attention.

"What do you mean others have tried human transmutation? Like people from my world? Or Ed and Al's?"

Honestly I STILL wasn't certain I was dreaming, I mean come on, anime actually be _real? That's nuts, but hell I WAS talking to Truth so… wait… if anime is real… then what about OTHER ANIMES?! Naruto? One Piece? Fairy Tail? That really terrifying show Higurashi? FREAKING CLANNAD?! _

_Stop Cori, calm down. We have to get through this first; you can have a meltdown LATER. _

"I mean in yours, many other have tried for fun or curiosity, never excepting it to work. But yours did, do you know why?" I swear his grin grew even larger, if that's possible.

"Because… I am the chosen one?" I guess.

Truth just starts laughing again, that was seriously becoming old.

"Why would YOU be the chosen one?" He asks in a pretty damn haughty tone for a gender confused weirdo.

"Well why wouldn't I be the chosen one?! I'm pretty good at…stuff… and also… I'm… arguing with Truth about being a chosen one. Well why am I here Truth?"

He just smirks. "What you didn't wasn't an actual human transmutation, tou just were at the wrong place at the wrong time." He replies.

_Well that clears EVERYTHING up._

"Bullshit!" I snarl. Ok probably stupid to swear at Truth, but half of me still thought this wasn't real (come on who would believe it, this is nuts!) and the other half was SERIOUSLY NOT HAPPY.

"YOU control the gates or whatever so YOU brought me here!" I rant as I point at him, a hand on my fist, glaring.

He stared at me, not grinning for the first time. "Not exactly. I did have something to do with you coming over, but it wasn't all me."

"…huh?" I ask completely confused. "W-what? But YOU are the only one who can control the gates, how…" My pointing figure droops as I stand there trying to figure everything out.

His mouth twitches, then he full blown out grins. "Oh don't worry, you will find out the truth soon enough."

I can't help it, I laugh, and not a nervous one this time. (Though it did sound a little insane.)

Truth actually looks confused as he stares at me; I grab my stomach and bend over bursting into laughter.

Seeing his confused face I stand up straight, still chuckling.

_This is just…INSANE._

"Oh don't worry." I mock using his own words against him. "I already know the truth."

He actually looks surprised, _I surprised TRUTH._

"The truth is…" I point at him (again) a giant grin on my face.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

Truth looks completely flabbergasted, even a little annoyed. But that didn't stop me, I was on a roll!

"Seriously WHAT is your problem?! Dragging me over here, AND what you did to Ed and Al, damn man! NOT COOL!"

"They got what they dese-" Truth started to say in a harsh voice

"HELL THEY DID! They were trying to bring back their MOTHER. You could have just made it so it didn't work! Just sent them back saying 'Sorry not going to happen.' But noooo you just HAD to take Ed's limbs, AND Al's body!"

I was angrily taking steps towards Truth, completely furious. When I get mad, REALLY mad all my common sense goes out the window.

"And secondly-"I was going to continue ranting but suddenly I feel something grab my arm.

_What the-HOLY!_

My jaw is open as I stare in horror at the black….thing that is latched onto my arm, just below my elbow. It was an inky black and it had a…head?

It looked up at me, and I have to choke back a scream. The thing had eyes and a mouth, and it was grinning at me.

"NO!" I wave my arm around but the creature just clutches on tighter, there's a trail of blackness attached to it, and when I turn my head I see to my horror the gate behind me about 10 feet away. The door was cracked open a bit, and I could see inside all this…eyes.

I angrily turn around glaring at Truth. I could already feel more of the things latching on to me, my arms, and legs.

Truth was just watching the scene unfold as I yell and struggle trying to away from the creatures.

"What strange one, I wonder…" He smirks.

"Let go off me!" In desperation I bite one of the things, it just laughs.

I knew what they were, obviously. I had watched the show, both of them actually. But it was just common sense, my instincts screaming at me to get away from the things.

"Will you survive?" Truth continues speaking as I get dragged closer and closer to the gate, my sneakers squeaking as I try to stop myself from moving.

"And will you find out the truth?" His smirk had turned out into a full evil grin.

"But I already know it!" I yell almost at the gate, they were creepy creatures grabbing my entire body now. Tears were streaming down my face as I saw the gate coming closer and closer.

_This is scary, I want to wake up! Please, PLEASE!_

"The truth is friends are more important than Alchemy!" I yell desperately, I was getting pulled into the gate. I remembered that bit from the FMAB anime.

"For Edward Elric yes, but for you my dear, the truth is quite different, everyone is different. They have to figure out their own Truth for themselves. "

I was completely inside the gate now, eyes on either side of me. The gate started to slowly close.

"Here a hint." I hear Truth say; somehow I could still hear him clearly even though I was a bit far away from him now.

"Not everything is as it seems."

And with said the door slams shut leaving me in darkness except for the eyes.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

A horrible scream rips through the darkness, and I suddenly realize the person who's screaming is me.

oOoOoOo

I gasp in terror my eyes snapping open. I find myself lying on the couch, I stay still for a few seconds stunned, my mind still reeling and for a second I don't realize where I am.

_Why are the colours so bright? Where am- oh right…_

I eventually realize there's a blanket on top of me, which defiantly wasn't there before. Actually I'm pretty sure I fell asleep next to Al on the floor…

I sit up, noticing my sketchbook lying on the ground next to the couch.

"Terri?"

I look up startled by the voice, Al is sitting in his chair reading. Though I think it's a different book this time.

"Al? Oh…geez." I put a hand over my heart, it's beating like crazy.

_What the hell was that?! A dream…or a memory?_

"Are you alright?" Al asks concerned.

"Yah I just had a bad…dream. Also how did I end up on the couch?" I ask.

"Oh I put you there after you feel asleep." Al coughs, scratching his head looking a little embarrassed.

I smile feeling a little better. "Thanks…" I lapse into silence just staring, thinking.

_That scream in my dream was the same I heard on the train…maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe on the train I was remembering something. The dream could be a memory. And if so…that mean that this is real._

"Oh my goddddd….." I groan and bring my knees to my chest.

"Um…are you ok? Was it the dream? Do you want to talk about it?" Al asks.

_Yes_

"No it's ok but thanks." It's not like I could tell Al about my possible memory dream thing. I would then have to explain where I'm from and…

_No WAY would they believe me! I hardly believe it myself. _

I grab my backpack from where it was lying on the floor and open it up looking for my phone, my belt with the knives was packed inside it and I considering whether or not to wear it.

_Eh I'll wear it when I change._

I could hear birds outside chirping, though there wasn't a window in the living room so I couldn't know if it was morning or not.

I finally grab my phone and check the time; it said it was 6:51 AM.

_Well I'm defiantly not getting any more sleep. _

I put my phone back in my bag in the small pocket at the front, and collapse back on the couch. I wasn't feel so good, my stomach was cramping.

_Great just what I need. Probably from the stupid grapes. _

For some reason I felt like I had forgotten something. I suddenly pause in my thinking as I hear a strange noise.

**Scratch**

_What was-_

**Scratch!**

"Al? Do you hear that?" I turn my head to look at Al who seems a little panicky.

"Uh… noise? What noise? The wind?" He babbles.

"The wind? You don't hear it? It's-"

**Meow**

"…Oh… I get it." I mumble to myself as I stare at Al who is quietly shushing his stomach.

"Al is there a cat in your armor?" I ask my arms crossed.

"Um…no of course no-"

**Meow! **

If I was able to raise one eyebrow I would be doing it right now.

Seeing my disbelieving face Al finally caves in. "Ok I do have a cat but I found her under a seat at the train and she looked so cute and…"

I suddenly start as I remember something that had happened at the train station.

"_Sorry we were all ready to get off but Al suddenly said he needed to do something and went to the other side of the train car." Raven shrugs._

_I look curiously at Al who strangely enough looks… nervous._

"_I-uh had to check something." He says as he scratches the back of his head._

_So that's what happened! And he must have hid the cat from Raven._

I suddenly snap out of my musings when I hear Al talking.

"And I just couldn't leave her all by herself! Could you please not tell brother or Raven? Brother doesn't like having pets because we travel everywhere and I don't want Raven to know because she might tell him." He continues

"It's fine I won't tell anyone, think of it as a repayment for not tell them about the cut." I answer.

"Look here she is…" Al had turned around for a few seconds and I heard some clinking, when he turns back round his breast plate is closed and in his arms is a black cat with a tiny white splotch on top of its head.

"Awww! She's beautiful." I coo, petting the cat who seems content. She's probably happy to be out of Al's armor.

"I know." I'm pretty sure if Al could he would be smiling right then.

"Are you going to call her anything?" I scratch behind her ears and she starts to purr.

_AWWWWW!_

"Hm… I don't know… I haven't really thought of giving her a name I've just been thinking of her as Ms. Cat. Besides it's not like I could keep her anyways…" Al's head droops and he suddenly gets depressed.

"Oh it's ok it's ok!" I frantically start waving my hands and darting from side to side. I don't like a sad Alphonse!

"We can try to hide him for as long as possible, I'll help. And if Ed finds out… I could say he's mine. It's not like he could stop me from having a cat." I say determinedly.

Al raises his head and looks at me. I have no idea how but I was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Terri, but if Brother finds her he wouldn't believe she was yours. You didn't have her with you on the train." Al says glumly.

"Well… we'll cross that bridge when we have too. For now let's just pick a name."

For the next few minutes we brain storm names for the cat. Some suggestions Al made was Ms. Mittens, Ms. Paws, and Ms. Whiskers. I have no idea what's with him and the 'Ms.' thing.

Some suggestions I made were Lulu, Sophia, and Anastasia. But in the end we happily agreed on the name Coraline. I had picked the name because it reminded me of the black cat in the movie Coraline. **[1]**

I smiled happily as Al hugged Coraline.

**You don't owe me one more minute of your wasted time.**

_I must be going insane because I swear to god I'm hearing destination. __**[2]**_

**You act like it's all fine but all the years I gave you.**

"Do you hear that?" Al ask me, pausing in his petting of Coraline.

**Thinking that you knew that you wanted me. I wanted to believe. **

"CRAP!" I yell startling Al and Coraline.

**I've gotta make a destination find where I'll be loved. **

I'm pretty sure I ran faster than I ever had in my entire life. Even faster than that time Ed was chasing me.

**This time I've got no hesitation and I'll be movin' on.**

The music increases in volume the longer it goes. I rush over to the couch and grab my backpack off the floor.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

**(to where I belong) and I'll be movin' on.**

"SHUT UP!" I scream as I grab the zipper and rip open my bag.

**I'm tired of trying to describe what you will never see.**

I start to freak out as I rummage through my bag.

"Where is it?!" I can vaguely hear Al in the background panicking asking what's wrong and what's happening as he stuffs the cat back in the armour. Though I can see that he has his back to me so he doesn't see that he is empty, but I can hear the clanking noises (plus the cat's hissing) so I can guess what's happening.

**How that we could be, gave up and lost her.**

A door creaks open and I can hear Ed holler. "What the hell is going on?!"

**Now you're looking for a little grace, well look at my face.**

"WHERE- Oh my god I'm an idiot!" I suddenly realize I had put my stupid phone in the small front pocket, not the large one.

**I've gotta make a destination, fine where I'll be loved.**

"You woke us up Terri!" An annoyed Raven shrieks but I ignore her as I finally grab my phone.

**This time I've got no hesitation and I'll be-**

"Shutting up!" I exclaim in excitement as I turn off my alarm clock.

_So that's what I had forgotten, my alarm clock._

I sigh happily and slump to the ground.

"Whew…"

I suddenly sense a dark presence behind me.

_Ah shit._

I turn around slowly and see Ed standing behind me with a dark cloud of anger surrounding him. In the background is Raven with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Ed is wearing a black tank top and his usual black leather pants, while Raven is wearing a cut off pink tank top shirt and really short pink shorts. If Raven is wearing different clothes that means she must have changed. With. Ed. In. The. Room. Plus I was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra, I know it's uncomfortable to sleep in but seriously there were guys around!

_Fan-freaking-tastic I bet Ed didn't do anything, he probably looked away when she changed but still. DOES SHE HAVE NO SHAME?!_

"What was that?!" Ed points at my phone.

I sigh and get back to my feet. "I'm sorry it was my stupid alarm clock, I had forgotten that I had set it to 7."

"Since when do alarm clocks… sing?" Raven asks suspiciously.

I roll my eyes. "It's a… special feature my friend put in; he made it so I could program songs for it to play instead of the normal beeping thing it does." I say as naturally as I can.

"Did the same friend who made the feature was also the one who had a big brother who made that song you played for us?" Ed asks with his arms crossed.

_Crap he's talking about Happy. Well when you say it that when it sounds really stupid!_

"Maybe." I cross my arms and turn away. I stuff my phone back in my bag and turn around to look at the others.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Well since you woke us up," Raven says with annoyance.

_God let it go it was an accident._

"I guess we can go get breakfast, we do have until noon until the next train to Laustel.

"Alright, everyone get prepared we're leaving in 5 minutes." Ed says with authority.

**oOoOo A/N oOoOo**

**[1] You know what I mean the movie about the girl Coraline and the button eyes and the REALLY CREEPY spider mom. I had actually re watched that movie 2 weeks ago and it came back to me when I was writing that scene.**

**[2] Destination by Nickel Creek**

**Thanks for another review Lunagale! So we both have friends who don't like FMAB *shakes head* And yah you called out the grapes beforehand actually, nice! And thx for telling me about the omake mistake I fixed it. **

**Thanks NorthernMage for the review, and yah the omake was… interesting. But yah everyone is allowed a little crazy in their fics. And who knows maybe those things that you want to happen to Cori will happen. *evil laugh***

**Hey again lilaclily00 thanks for the long review! Haha I guess you right, to anyone who cares the last chapters ending sentence 'I want YOU to review' was an idea I got from one of lilacliy00 reviews. And yes Al's laugh is SO adorable! And I was listening to party rock and was like 'hey I should make an omeka!' so yah…**

**Thanks for the review Technochocolate and yah Cori is trying to get back at Raven a little at a time. **

**Thanks for the review and for favouriting and following, BlueMoonBrightStars. Aww it's your favourite fan fic? :D Here's your update sorry it's late.**

**Thanks for favouriting and reviewing Keira Higurashi9. I'm glad you found the chapter funny, sorry its late here is the update. Ha that rhymed. **

**Thanks for following A Dark Lullaby, princessinshiningarmor and Airal, also **

**Thanks for favourite and following Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl.**

**AND thank you for favouriting ImmortalPrincessx, and FiaaaVIP.**


End file.
